


Crossing Swords

by kamikaze43v3r



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Childhood Memories, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Nightmares, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Swordmates AU, Tragedy, lord/servant dynamics, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: Twenty years after the Interior Ministry sieged and took Ashina castle, survivors of the Ashina and Usui clans are forced to go into hiding. Isshin Ashina, the leader of the clan, passes away and Genichiro, the heir, begins the plan to reclaim Ashina. He now has the Red Mortal Blade, the counterpart to the Black Blade that belongs to the Usui clan. Wolf is sent out to aid in the rebellion, bringing the Black Mortal Blade with him.In order to succeed, the two will have to work together as master and retainer despite the years of separation between them.
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 101
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, a new multi-chapter. I hope you guys aren't sick of me yet, haha. Swordmates AU. Edited, beta'd, checked etc by the wonderful Vigils. Thank you so much for your help ;w;
> 
> Hope you enjoy and I would appreciate your feedback!

“Lord Isshin! The Ministry is here! We must go!”

The castle is rife with chaos, fire and corpses. The stench of blood assaults the nose of a young boy who is hiding in a corner behind a folding screen. In his hand he is gripping a tanto, while his greyish blue eyes reveal not fear but determination. He is prepared to fight if he needs to. He has heard his grandfather yelling orders among the screams of dying people and the sound of clashing soldiers from the castle grounds. 

The enemy - the Interior Ministry - has managed to force their way in and entered Ashina castle within a few hours. Even the servants who were protecting him were cut down, but they managed to buy him some time to run away and hide.

“Genichiro!”

The young boy stiffens, gripping his tanto so tight that his hand trembles but soon recognises the voice.

“Grandfather!” Genichiro responds as he peeks out from behind the screen. He sees his grandfather’s tall frame in half of his armour, wielding the heirloom sword of the Ashina clan. This is the first time Genichiro has seen his grandfather wield it; he’s only seen it sheathed and hidden away in an old wooden box. Out of its scabbard, the blade radiates a strange red glow. It makes Genichiro feel a sense of unease when he lays his eyes upon it.

“Boy! Come here, we must leave!” Isshin calls out to him. 

Genichiro quickly gets to his feet and runs towards the elder obediently. Even his grandfather, the esteemed Sword Saint, appears harried, blood spattered on his clothes, the shadow of fatigue over his eyes. Genichiro may have started sword training, but there is very little a young boy can do against skilled veteran swordsmen. He will only be in the way, so the only thing he can do is to follow his grandfather’s words.

A Nightjar ninja appears before them, donning a cape of feathers and a strange mask. Genichiro is familiar with them, having seen them report to his grandfather on numerous occasions. He’s even made a friend with one of the shinobi boys.... 

“Where is Owl? Has the message been sent to him?” Isshin demands of the ninja, who leads them to a room in one of the upper floors. Neither the fire nor the enemies have reached the top of the castle yet, but it won’t be long. The masked ninja points them to a wall that has a faint, missable marking on it. Genichiro looks to the ninja confused, but his grandfather seems to know what to do.

“We have managed to get Lord Isshin’s message to Master Owl,” the ninja replies. “Though, we have confirmation that the Usui clan are outnumbered by the Ministry’s agents as well.”

Isshin clicks his tongue and sheathes his blade. “Damn the Ministry… Fall back and get as many to escape as you can,” he orders as he pulls Genichiro to the strange wall. The Nightjar ninja bows and disappears upon his master’s order, as both grandfather and grandson are pulled into the other side of the revolving wall.

Even in the secret passage, they can hear the screams of their people. The young boy grips onto his grandfather’s robes as they quickly descend the hidden escape passage.

Neither of them turns back.

And that is how Ashina falls to the Ministry. 

Outnumbered and overpowered, the clan that once took their lands back from invaders have now been pushed back to where they first started. However, the leaders of Ashina, Isshin and Genichiro, have managed to escape, but with no land or people to their name, it marks the end of their reign.

For the next twenty years, Isshin Ashina slowly rebuilds the name of the clan deep in Ashina’s Depths, hidden and out of reach from the Ministry. By some fortune of the gods, the Usui, a vassal shinobi clan that served Ashina from the beginning, managed to survive and escape the invasion as well, and both clans have kept in contact. 

But as time goes on and the leaders of both clans grow old, that connection also begins to wane.

\--------

“Young Wolf, you must go and seek the heir of Ashina… reunite our clans and claim our land once more…”

Wolf refixes the cord of the sword on his back. The Black Mortal Blade is long, heavy, almost too much for his size. But it's an heirloom that's been passed to him from his father, and his father before him. 

His current mission is to re-establish contact with the Ashina clan, but treading in the land that's been occupied by the Ministry is like courting death. It is still a military state despite the two decades it was first taken from the Ashina.

The Usui, a family of shinobi, were the Ashina's partnering clan. They formed the Nightjar Ninja troupe especially for Ashina, while the former leader and Wolf's father, the Great Shinobi Owl, was a close aide of Isshin's. When the Ministry invaded with full force, both clans had failed to stand their ground and were forced to separate and scatter. That was twenty years ago. Wolf remembers the beauty of the land, with its sparkling waters and ethereal mountains. 

When the Usui clan were forced to separate from Ashina, they had had no choice but to return to the Usui forest where they first came from. A mysterious terrain, full of mystique and illusions, but Wolf did not find it as welcoming as Ashina. Perhaps his clan thought the same, and that was why they also rebuilt and kept in contact with their former master.

Meanwhile, the Ministry is still unable to tame the land they took, unable to fully claim the secrets that the Ashina hold dear. To Wolf, it is proof that the land belongs to Ashina, who always kept the land peaceful and beautiful. Now, it is a mere shadow of its former self. Where once there were tranquil waterfalls and lakes, only fields of barren soil and skeletal remains of starved animals and fallen soldiers can be seen.

Wolf had begun his journey to seek the new Ashina heir only recently. The clans have kept in contact over the years, but their connection has always been thin, fragile. Despite that, it is still a treasured bond. His father, Owl, constantly reminds Wolf of it: they would be nothing without the Ashina, and the Ashina would be nothing without the Usui.

Upon receiving word of their master’s plan to start their rebellion, Wolf was sent out by his father. Isshin, the former leader has unfortunately passed, and the new heir has taken his place. A messenger had been sent to the Usui on their plans. 

Over the years, the Usui clan has slowly helped Ashina to rebuild an army. They are still small in number compared to the Ministry, but the Usui only pick out those who are skilled. A small army with talented warriors and tactics would be even more effective than a large, cumbersome army of untrained peasants. Even with the death of Isshin, there is still hope. Wolf setting out to meet with the new leader is the start of their plans to take back Ashina.

The Heir is named Genichiro, and he now has the Red Mortal Blade, the counterpart to Wolf's Black Blade. That is another key part to their clan's partnership. The swords are proof of their connection, of their strength. 

The Mortal Blades were said to be forged by an inhuman, deific clan overlooking Ashina. Wolf does not know how much of it is true, but one thing is for certain - these swords are special. At the very least, the Black Blade in his possession has a spirit residing with it, and upon wielding the weapon for the first time, Wolf had felt his head cloud over with another presence, as if another consciousness planted itself in.

“ **_A young Wolf? Owl chose wisely_ ** ,” a deep, rough voice echoed within Wolf’s mind. It sounds old and coarse like an older man's voice, but commanding in the way it speaks. It had startled him initially, but when he looked at his father’s knowing eyes, he understood. The Black Mortal Blade has its own will, its own spirit, and it cannot be tamed nor its full power harnessed unless acknowledged by the weapon itself. “ **_But, you are still too inexperienced. Show me your determination, boy, and who knows, I might lend you my power!_ ** ”

Wolf had made a disgruntled noise and placed the sword back in its sheath. He left for his mission not long after.

Wolf had not heard much about the Ashina heir. He only barely remembers the late Isshin Ashina, who was rather eccentric. He remembers his father Owl and mentor, the Lady Butterfly, enjoying drinks with the man. Wolf himself has only personally met the man once or twice, and also met the grandson, the heir, but it was far too brief of a meeting. He wonders how the boy has turned out. How much stronger would he have grown? Will he be a fair and strong leader just like his grandfather? Certainly, there is a lot that has been laid upon the heir’s shoulders…

Even so, the Usui clan is sworn to aid the Ashina in regaining their lands and drive out the Ministry. Wolf wants to return home too, and he can only imagine how much stronger the heir’s same desire is.

It takes him a couple of days to travel from the Usui forest to the outskirts of Ashina by foot. This is where they had planned to meet.

_ Meet me at the temple in the outskirts of Ashina in three days at sunrise. Bring along the Mortal Blade as proof of your identity and I will bring mine. _

The shinobi walks off the bridge leading to the dilapidated temple but keeps his presence hidden. He has to make sure the area is clear of any strangers or even the Ministry’s soldiers.

So far, the temple appears empty, but Wolf skirts around the edge, walking slowly by the foliage to stay hidden. He doesn’t sense or hear anyone. After a moment, he enters the old, dilapidated building with its rotting wooden walls covered in numerous talismans.

It is clearly abandoned, almost haunted, but inside it is rather clean. There are numerous carved idols of Buddha, but they have been placed neatly in rows against the walls. Perhaps they were the works of the temple’s caretaker back then. Wolf walks up to the large Buddha statue in the back of the temple and lights up the old candle by it.

The distant soft crunch of leaves brings Wolf’s attention back to the door. He immediately draws his personal sword and hides himself in the shadows. He presses himself against the wall by the doorway of the temple and peeks out. He sees the tall, lone figure of a man walk in through the temple gate, dressed in simple, formal garb but with the bearing of a general. Dark red robes over his broad shoulders and similarly dark blue hakama over his legs, with its lower half bound in leggings and shinguards. His black hair reaches past his shoulders, part of it tied back into a topknot.

Wolf’s eyes study the man. Not only is he tall, but Wolf can see that he’s brimming with strength in his upper body. The way he carries himself with confidence, and the look on his face - sharp features, steely eyes - shows determination with a touch of sullenness. Wolf searches for the Mortal Blade, but only sees a giant bow strapped to the man’s back and two seemingly regular katanas by his waist...

The shinobi frowns. If he doesn’t have the Mortal Blade, then he is likely an enemy. Wolf feels the Black Blade hum in the back of his mind, as if wanting to speak, but no words come. Slightly annoyed, Wolf ignores the presence, and pulls out a shuriken from one of his pouches.

He watches as the samurai stops several steps before the stairs to the temple.

Wolf makes his move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their blades clash. This is where Wolf gets a proper look at the man. Finely featured, stern expression, with eyes as grey as the steel of his blade. 
> 
> “Name yourself,” the samurai’s smooth, low voice demands. Wolf doesn’t answer, still gauging the other man who narrows his eyes at him. “You are a shinobi, are you not?”

Wolf throws out the shuriken and follows up with a leaping downward slash.

He sees the samurai draw his sword - as long and massive as his frame - and deflect the projectile. The man perceives his incoming attack and swiftly moves to raise his sword to block Wolf’s slash. 

Their blades clash. This is where Wolf gets a proper look at the man. Finely featured, stern expression, with eyes as grey as the steel of his blade. The stranger overpowers Wolf with an upward swing that throws the smaller man a decent distance away. In the same moment, he sheathes his sword and draws out the bow from his back and shoots two arrows. His movements are quick, precise and disciplined.

Wolf whirls around as he deflecting the arrows. He steadies his feet, but the samurai is already charging with his sword once again, swinging it towards Wolf from the side. The shinobi blocks that as well, yet the other’s assault does not stop, smoothly continuing his moves with a flurry of unique, dance-like moves. Wolf can only parry to the best of his abilities, attempting to time to the rhythm well but still gets nicked in his arm and leg. Shallow cuts, but if he were careless, the man would have taken those limbs off.

Only when the assault ends does the shinobi manage to create a safe distance between them by taking several steps back. He keeps his sword up while steadying his breathing.

_ “ _ **_Do you need help, little cub?_ ** _ ” _ the low voice of the Black Blade’s spirit asks mockingly. Wolf keeps his calm. He was just surprised by the man’s speed, but the strength in his swings is no joke.

“Name yourself,” the samurai’s smooth, low voice demands. Wolf doesn’t answer, still gauging the other man who narrows his eyes at him. “You are a shinobi, are you not?”

Wolf remains quiet. The stranger gives an annoyed huff and slides his sword back into its scabbard and draws out the other. A red glow and an ominous aura spills out the moment the blade is pulled from its sheath. 

Suddenly, the man dashes in. Wolf almost misses the movement but catches it right as the edge of the man's sword is thrust towards his face. He deftly avoids the attack, and by some strange instinct, he pulls out the Black Mortal Blade on his back, as if the sword itself is controlling his movements and pulling him towards the other.

The moment their blades clash - black steel against red - there is a high-pitched, whistling noise in his head. Wolf grimaces as the sound pierces through his mind but he realises the samurai is reacting similarly. Is he experiencing the same as well? They knock each other back and return to their stance. Their blades are humming, vibrating with glowing energy as both of them hold their swords towards the other.

“What is…” Wolf blurts out in surprise.

But the Black Mortal Blade, the voice of the sword’s spirit, interrupts him and rings in his ears. “ **_Ohh it has been a while, Kurenai!_ ** ” Its blade glows with dark light and hums. As if in answer, the Red Mortal Blade’s spirit illuminates its physical vessel with a pinkish red light. Wolf hears a quiet female giggle from it.

The samurai marvels at the phenomenon. It seems like he’s hearing the same thing. Wolf’s eyes meet with his, and as if guided, both of them rush in to clash steel once more. The woman’s laughs grow louder, elation in her voice. In this proximity, Wolf can hear her clearer.

“ **_Kurai!_ ** ” the woman cries out amongst her cackling. It is clear the Red Blade is as happy as her counterpart; the Black Blade’s spirit lets out an excited battle roar that mingles harmoniously with the female laughter. 

It feels like a long awaited reunion, as if two separated parts have come together again after a long time.

Wolf’s eyes draw back to the stranger, who looks back to him with what seems like recognition. Does he know him…?

“I am Genichiro Ashina,” the samurai introduces himself. Wolf’s eyes widen and immediately he recovers enough of his senses and manners to lower his weapon and drop down to kneel in greeting. He feels the flush of shame heating his ears. He should have recognised the lord straight away.

“Forgive my impudence… Lord Genichiro,” Wolf says, head lowered as well. He hears the man sheathe the Red Blade and step towards him. The Black Spirit is still humming from his back, though he can also feel it assessing the lord. 

“You must be Master Owl’s son… Wolf,” the Ashina heir surmises. 

“...Yes,” Wolf responds.

“Raise your head.”

Wolf dares to look up at the man, having to crane his neck a little more. The man is tall, though still smaller than Wolf’s own father. Their gazes meet, eyes staring into each other as if searching through their souls. Wolf recalls the young boy in his memories. He’s grown up fine, weathered but strong. There’s no trace of the boyish innocence, but the noble air from him remains. But he’s the lord now, not the same young master from twenty years ago. Wolf has to act appropriately.

“You…” the lord begins, but eventually shakes his head. “Stand up. We have much to do. I appreciate your timely arrival despite the last minute arrangements.”

“It is the duty of the Usui shinobi to serve the Ashina,” Wolf replies, slowly getting up to his feet.

“You are not of the Nightjar. You’re the son of Owl, the future leader of the clan itself. We stand as equals… or so my grandfather says,” Lord Genichiro tells him. “He tells me of Master Owl’s skills, but I have yet to see what you can do. I count on you and expect you, shinobi, to assist me in this mission and see it succeed.”

“...” Wolf’s brow furrow slightly, though he understands the arrogance and expectation from the man. 

“ **_What an arrogant boy_ ** ,” the Black Mortal Blade comments from within his consciousness. Wolf internally shrugs, not responding to the spirit’s opinion. The Ashina heir indeed does have the arrogance of a young lord, but having seen the man in action, Wolf thinks he’s allowed.

The way he uses his entire body to pour power into the swing of his blade... Wolf had only received a glimpse of that power earlier; Wolf’s hands had trembled trying to push back against that kind of force. From what Wolf can see and experience, he is a greatly skilled swordsman himself. If Wolf wasn’t any faster earlier on, he might have been cut down with a simple swing. He has a commanding presence as well. This man… the new leader of Ashina is strong and promising.

“ **_Hah! You fell for that?_ ** ” the sword scoffs.

Wolf ignores the sword spirit’s constant chatter, though he realises that, while the heirloom sword was making negative comments about the Ashina Heir, it had sounded rather impressed.

Under his lord’s expecting gaze, Wolf finally replies, “I shall serve you to the best of my abilities, my lord.”

\--------

The plan of the rebellion is relatively simple. Both Ashina and Usui have been extremely cautious with their information and messaging. Having hidden in the Depths, an area beyond the Ministry’s control, it is easy for the Ashina to keep a hold on their secrets. It’s those above ground that are most prone to danger. But the Usui has it covered with the help of their home forest’s mystifications and Lady Butterfly’s illusions.

The army awaiting by the Usui forest has been prompted to be ready for a siege. They only have to wait for Wolf’s signal. The entire rebellion, however, is heavily dependant on the success of this mission that the two clan leaders are on.

Lord Genichiro and Wolf are to infiltrate Ashina Castle and assassinate the General in charge of the Ministry army within.

From the intel that Wolf’s shinobi have gathered, said general’s name is Kiyohide Tamura, grandson of the very same General Tamura that Isshin Ashina had defeated many years ago while fending off the Ministry’s initial attempt to take over Ashina.

Lord Genichiro brings out a map of Ashina that appears both old and worn. Both of them are sat in the temple, the map laid out on the floor while they look over it by the light of the few candles they have found. 

“We will have to make our way from here, the outskirts,” the lord points with his forefinger at a spot on the map and drags it to another. “And make our way around the Sunken Valley. From what the Nightjar have gathered, the bridge from the outskirts to the back of the castle has been demolished.”

“The terrain is harsh, my lord. Will you be able to traverse such heights?” Wolf asks with some concern.

“Grandfather managed to get an alliance with the Gunners from the Gun Fort. Some of them trained me with the grappling hooks they used to climb up the cliffside,” the lord replies. “I will be fine.” Wolf nods in acknowledgement.

“As shinobi, I will have you lead us in the infiltration, but I will provide knowledge of the terrain,” Lord Genichiro continues. He points at another spot on the map, seemingly a valley. “We have to be careful of the Great Serpents here. They are what keep the Ministry away, and us, the Ashina, safe and hidden in the Depths.”

Wolf remembers stories about them as a child. “...Understood.”

“If we come across any enemies, I will take the lead. You stand back.”

“But protecting you is also my priority, my lord,” Wolf reminds him. “I cannot have you endangering yourself and ask that you also depend on me in that regard. I am at your disposal.”

The man stares at Wolf with a disapproving expression. There seems to be more that he wishes to say, but he doesn’t refute Wolf and instead suggests, “If you are able to cut down the enemy fast and efficiently, that is fine. But if they are far more skilled, I will take over. Is that fair enough?”

“Yes, my lord. You have my gratitude for your consideration,” Wolf replies, lowering his head again. He hears the lord sigh. Then he sees him gather the map up and keep it away.

“We should make our move.”

And so it begins.


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf takes the lead as they make their way through the Outskirts.

The shinobi treads ahead, keeping his profile low and also ensuring that both of them are out of sight. He has to account for the lord’s larger size as well, having to look out for crevices sizable enough for both of them to hide in. 

Wolf had taken escort missions before, sent out by his father as part of training. It hadn’t been too difficult, he only had to be more mindful of his ward. It is only that this mission holds a far higher stake, with his lord as the target he has to lead and protect. They have only just met but the awkwardness and miscommunication he expects between them is nowhere to be seen. It feels like they’ve done this before, an experience forgotten a long time ago. He wonders if the lord truly trusts and would depend on him for this mission. 

After all, it’s been twenty years since the clans separated. How can one be loyal to a lord whom he’s just met and vice versa? Wolf himself had not been not sure if he could bring himself to be that loyal to a master who’s still young and has yet to lead a clan, but seeing the determination in the other man to claim back his lands, Wolf feels spirited to aid him.

He looks back and signals to the Ashina lord about the patrol of soldiers ahead. They both duck behind a wall and patiently wait for them to pass. Wolf would rather sneak past them than confront them; it’ll save time and effort. Thankfully, Lord Genichiro is agreeable with his approach as well.

They manage to get past the first area before the stairway that leads to the broken bridge at the back of Ashina Castle. They were spotted a few times but they were taken out swiftly before they could alert anyone else.  A spotter with an iron pot and hammer sits atop a wall, ready to alert the soldiers. Lord Genichiro takes out his bow and nocks an arrow. A moment later the spotter falls over in a silent slump, the same arrow shot through is eye with precision.

With that out of the way, Wolf, with the lord’s map and directional guidance, brings them towards the detour through the Sunken Valley where the Great Serpent should be. This is where it’ll be tougher for both of them.

While he’s seen that Lord Genichiro is able to keep up with him easily, Wolf is still rather skeptical of the man’s ability to traverse through the valley’s terrain. He watches as the lord brings out a rope with a grappling hook, not so dissimilar to his own.

“Is there a problem, shinobi?” Genichiro asks when he sees the Wolf staring at him. The shinobi looks away, not realising he’s been staring.

“No, my lord,” Wolf murmurs, keeping his head down. “I shall scout the area ahead for the serpent.”

“No need,” Genichiro interrupts. “I’ll stick close. We will know when the serpent comes.”

Nothing more said, Wolf proceeds to fling his grappling hook to a lone, sturdy branch across the chasm, swinging and pulling himself over with the agility expected of a shinobi. Wolf turns back, expecting the other man to take some time, but he catches the young lord make the same jump, flipping through the air and landing on the branch behind him with almost dance-like grace.

Wolf, more self-conscious, does not let his gaze linger. He respectfully nods to the lord and tells himself not to underestimate the man he is serving. Indeed - Lord Genichiro has brought out surprises one after another. They continue to grapple across the valley until the ground suddenly begins to shake.

“Earthquake?” Wolf mutters, holding out his hand to hold the lord’s shoulder protectively by instinct. He doesn’t expect to be pulled and shoved behind a wall as the ground’s shaking grows more violent. The shinobi looks up questioningly at Genichiro, who holds up a finger to his lips.  _ Shush _ . And then Wolf realises what the lord had meant earlier when he said that they’d know when the serpent arrives.

A colossal head of a white snake peeks out from within the Valley. Wolf remembers hearing of this when he was younger and still in Ashina, but had never encountered it. He had only thought of it a myth. The view of the giant creature’s head looking around as it works its jaw in hunger is mystifying. 

“It’ll take a while for it to leave, but as long as we can avoid its sights…” Genichiro whispers. He looks over the edge of the cliff and points. “You can hide in the tall grass and go on up ahead. It’s relatively easy to sneak past the serpents if you know how to hide.”

“Yes, my lord,” Wolf says obediently.

True to his word, they get past the Great Serpent far easier than Wolf expected. It appears that the lord has had some experience running into the creature; having grown up in the depths and valley with such dangers like this, it should be expected. Steadily, Wolf’s view of Lord Genichiro is becoming more favourable.

“ **_If it’s expected of the boy, then why are you so impressed?_ ** ” the Black Blade’s spirit pokes at him. Wolf shushes the voice in his head and ignores it despite its provocative prodding. The spirit’s presence mildly reminds him of a crude old man’s teasing. “ **_Who are you calling crude, brat…_ ** ”

They soon exit the Sunken Valley and find their way to the fortress where there are patrols walking about. A large, hulking Taro troop member ambles by, lugging a giant club over his shoulder. Firearm troops look over the wall facing the valley, while a couple in the middle talk between themselves. 

Security is lax, but it’s not surprising. The Ashina has more or less disappeared from their radar, the Ministry has hold of most of the neighbouring land, and the likeliest opposition the Ministry encounters as of late are either the strange beasts of the land or rogue bandit groups trying their luck. 

They quietly take down some of the patrol until they reach the open space before the first gate to the castle. It’s an open expanse that would make any soldier nervous. Thankfully, there doesn’t seem to be any extra security here, just a few by the towers that both Wolf and Genichiro take down with ease.

It’s only when they get past the gate and walk up the stairs do they meet their first adversary.

It is Wolf who hears the whistling of a specific projectile cutting through the air. Unlike the soft sound of an arrow, the heavier kunai makes a distinct sound that Wolf recognises easily. He pulls his lord out of the way and immediately both of them split up to separate the sniper's attention. 

It’s a shinobi, that’s for certain. Wolf only hears the flutter of fabric before he sees a flash of purple and black falling upon him. Wolf draws out his sword to block the attack that is followed by another series of heavy kicks. Each kick hits hard, enough to knock Wolf off his feet and flying back when one of them connects.

Wolf hears a grunt in his lord’s voice and immediately looks to the direction. He sees Lord Genichiro engaging another shinobi, this one dressed in nearly full black. Wolf can smell poison on both of them. He is concerned for his master, but he knows that he won’t be able to shake off the one that’s targeting him that easily.

“ **_This one is strong, perhaps stronger than you_ ** **,** ” the Black Blade notes, humming thoughtfully. Wolf does not answer. He fishes out some of his own shinobi tricks, tossing out explosive powder that sets off in front of the opposing shinobi's face. It buys Wolf the needed distraction as he tackles the ministry agent, slashing his sword towards him. 

But the agent is skilled, perhaps even more so than Wolf himself. They slip out of his range with nimble footwork, stepping back before taking a strange stance that seems to be gearing up the use of their covered left arm. The smell of poison grows stronger. Wolf had taken the initiate to consume some contact medicine after tossing out the explosives earlier, but the potent poison that comes barrelling into him with a forward jab of the ministry agent's grotesque arm still stings at his nose and eyes. Wolf parries the incoming attack, his timing just right as he deflects the agent's arm that throws him off balance. With that advantage, Wolf pulls the Black Mortal Blade from its sheath and slices across his enemy's torso. 

Both Wolf and the Ministry agent look at each other in disbelief, because the latter had brought up his sword to block, yet the Black Blade had cut through his weapon like paper and slashed through flesh. 

Wolf had heard that the Black Mortal Blade was a weapon of power, but he did not expect it to be like this! Blood sprays out of man's wound like a fountain; Wolf had nearly slashed the man in half. He hears the smug scoff of the sword spirit as the blade glows faintly before its light dissipates. 

The clanging of metal behind him reminds Wolf that his master is still engaged in combat. 

"Lord Genichiro-!" Just as Wolf moves to rush towards his master's side, he sees the black-clad agent drop dead on the ground, blood and guts spilling out of the man's cleanly cut open torso.

He watches as the Ashina heir grimaces at the body in both disgust and disdain, the Red Mortal Blade in his grip dripping with blood. Wolf thinks he sees the red light of the blade in his master's eyes, but it disappeared within a blink. The Red sword spirit's gleeful laughter fades away as well, and Wolf notes that the crimson colour of the weapon seems to be richer than before.

He says nothing of it but returns to his master's side, offering a small folded packet of antidote powder. Even if his master did not get directly afflicted by the agent's poison, he might have still inhaled some of its fumes. 

Lord Genichiro regards him with a long look and for some reason, tightens his grip of the Mortal Blade in his hand. Wolf keeps his head lowered as he kneels with the packet still held out to his master. It is a moment later that he hears a forced out exhale and the slide of the sword returning to its sheath. Genichiro takes the offered packet and consumes its contents. 

"Good work," the lord murmurs. "Their poison is… much more potent than I expected. Even the vile liquid in the Depths' poison pools is not as rancid as what they had."

"I may have enough antidote for both of us should we encounter them once again, my lord," Wolf assures him. Genichiro looks to Wolf with what seems like a milder gaze. 

"You are well prepared."

"It is of no loss to be so," Wolf replies politely. Genichiro nods in agreement. 

They don't linger around. Though there's the mess of blood and viscera where they had both cut down the agents, hiding their bodies may still buy them some time before the Ministry is alerted to their presence. It is only a matter of time before word of their missing soldiers and agents spreads and security tightens. 

They make their way forward, finally past the massive front gate of Ashina Castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf scouts ahead as usual and clears a path for them. Genichiro waits in a hidden corner by the moat before the gate, studying an old map of the castle they managed to save from the siege. There's been changes and modifications to the building according to intel, and he looks over the edits in the map, memorising every detail.

It's highly unlikely that they'd be able to reach the general's chambers through the front door. They might have to scale the roofs and make their way in. That means more shinobi.

Thinking of the agents they've cut down before, Genichiro acknowledges the superior strength of the Ministry. His grandfather always warned him about their prowess, while the intel from his own shinobi reports of their skilled soldiers and advanced weaponry.

Taking the castle back from them may be easier by infiltrating it and cutting off the head of the army - how easy it will be to defeat General Tamura, they’ll cross that bridge when they get to it - but it's what comes after that will be difficult. The Ministry would certainly return to claim what they've already taken, and they'll come hard. Genichiro will be responsible for protecting their land and doing what his grandfather had failed to do many years earlier. 

His mind wanders to the shinobi accompanying him, Master Owl's son, named Wolf. He's capable, certainly, and his default expression is expected from a shinobi. It's hard to know what the other is thinking, but so far he's shown himself to be skilled in combat. The Black Mortal Blade in his possession is impressive, but no more than that. Genichiro has his own, the Red Mortal Blade, who hums coyly in response to his thoughts.

His grandfather told him that in order to have enough strength to defeat the Ministry, the Mortal Blades need to be one. Genichiro had not understood what his grandfather meant by that, but takes it that he needs the shinobi, the leader of Usui clan who possesses the other blade, on his side. He can't take the sword by force; each Mortal Blade has its own will. 

The Red Mortal Blade itself was a hassle to wield at first. Her spirit is eccentric, coy and dangerously playful, acting on her whims. When Grandfather passed the blade to him a year before he died, it had taken Genichiro months to get the spirit to cooperate with him. Sometimes, she would not even let herself be drawn, with her blade seemingly stuck in its own sheath. 

But eventually Genichiro had managed to win her over, albeit with some things he has to keep in mind. The Red Mortal Blade lusts for blood, its crimson colour shining ever brighter whenever Genichiro takes a life with it. She is more willing to be wielded if there is a prospect of drawing blood, rather than be used in training or a spar.

There is also that danger of losing himself to her influence… 

"Lord Genichiro, I have returned."

Wolf drops down from a rooftop and kneels before him. He reports that he's taken out most of the agents in their path, but that there is an elite officer patrolling the reservoir who might have information on General Tamura's location within the castle.

Genichiro considers their next action. They know the location of the general's room but that does not mean he will be there for them to take his life and he might not return to it anytime soon. Gaining that information from the officer would be useful. But they’d have to make sure not to alert the rest of the castle.

"Since you've returned to me, there’s too many eyes on him?" Genichiro asks. 

"Yes. I also do not want to take action without your permission," Wolf replies.

Genichiro looks at the shinobi, appreciating his way of thinking. He knows his place and defers to Genichiro for steps to take. Genichiro may not fully trust the man, but his favourable impression of him is steadily growing. He wonders if this was how it was with Grandfather and Master Owl.

"Where is he?" 

"He's patrolling the top of the front stairs. I have already taken out the agents by the rooftops. There is still another swordsman and two gunsmen with him, but they can be taken care of," Wolf tells him. 

"While I seize the officer. We’ll have to knock him out," Genichiro continues, understanding what the shinobi means. The Red Mortal Blade at the back of his waist shivers slightly and an excited giggle echoes in his head. He ignores it in favour of his own sword by his side.

Wolf goes off first, his feet carrying him as fast as the wind. Genichiro follows after him, his own training had improved every aspect of his body despite his larger, taller frame. His eyes follow the smaller man’s figure as he nimbly grapples up onto one of the roofs and stalks across from higher ground. In a matter of seconds, Genichiro watches as the shinobi jumps off the roof without hesitation and drops onto one of the gunmen, plunging his sword into the unfortunate soldier’s neck.

Genichiro smiles and picks up his pace. He rushes towards the group immediately spotting the elite officer - dressed in red armour, stature as tall and imposing as Genichiro himself. The elite officer wields two swords, one in each hand, and a mask over his face. But Genichiro sees the killing intent in his eyes, directed at his shinobi. The young lord rushes in before he can attack, while Wolf dodges aside and slashes his sword across the other gunman’s body. He quickly proceeds to engage the other swordsman while Genichiro duels the officer.

Genichiro has to be careful not to kill him. He sweeps his sword horizontally only for it to be blocked by the officer’s blade. His other sword comes swinging down towards Genichiro, but he steps away, turning around to retaliate with a kick. The officer is temporarily pushed back, but he’s back to blocking another attack as Wolf jumps into the fray to aid his lord. 

Seeing that his men have been taken down, the officer lets out a guttural growl, and slashes both his swords at Genichiro and Wolf. His brute strength knocks Wolf off his balance, but Genichiro is able to keep his footing. He executes another sweeping slash that makes use of his body weight, forcing the elite officer backwards as he desperately blocks Genichiro’s attacks.

Wolf recovers and quickly moves in to do a low sweeping kick while he’s occupied, knocking the officer onto his back. Genichiro steps in to stab the officer in his shoulder and the man cries out, while Wolf is already cutting the man’s Achilles tendons to further incapacitate him. 

Genichiro stuffs the officer’s mouth with a spare rag even as he flails in a vain attempt to fight back and is promptly knocked out with a hard hit to the temple. 

They’ll have to move fast. Genichiro picks up the officer to drag him away for them to interrogate. Wolf has already managed to drag at least one of the others to a corner and is working on another. Unfortunately, neither of them notice the short shadow that peeks out from one of the roofs. They draw out a bamboo tube and aim it at Genichiro. With a quick, controlled exhale of their breath, a poison dart shoots out.

Genichiro hisses as he feels the prick of a needle in his neck. The hot, stinging feeling that follows makes him look down as he pulls the offending thing out; it’s a dart, still dripping with a poisonous solution.

“My lord-!” Wolf sees the shadow responsible slink away but it’s too late to pursue.

“We have to go,” Genichiro tosses the dart away, quickly moving as he drags the unconscious officer along. Wolf aids the man in pulling the man, but just as they are about to reach the moat, Genichiro falls to one knee, sweating profusely and feeling nauseous despite the swelling, clogging feeling in his throat. The venom has spread much quicker than he expected, likely because his heart’s pumping fast.

“Lord Genichiro, take this, quickly,” Wolf doesn’t wait, he stuffs the antidote powder into Genichiro’s mouth to swallow, but it would need a moment to take effect. Genichiro’s vision is already blurry and his breathing ragged, but they only need to find an area out of sight so they can get the information from the officer.

He doesn’t even get the time to properly think about it before he passes out, and the last thing he hears is his shinobi’s worried voice.

\--------

“What are you doing there?” a young boy in noble clothes asked a small crouched figure by the castle pond. The other boy’s small frame was dwarfed within his ratty old orange robe. The linen scarf around his neck and shoulders appeared just as aged and worn. His hair was rather messy, with a few stray locks obscuring the front of his face.

“...?” the boy in orange looked up to him with a blank expression. He made a questioning noise but said nothing else. Genichiro thought he was a strange, rude one, not answering him properly like anyone else should.

“I said, what are you doing there. Don’t you know how to talk?” Genichiro repeated aggressively. He hated when people didn’t answer him. But the other boy didn’t reply, and instead, raised his closed fist to reveal a smooth pebble.

Genichiro didn’t understand why the boy was showing it to him, nor did he find it particularly interesting. “It’s just a pebble,” Genichiro pointed out, his brow furrowed in confusion. The quiet boy still did not say anything. His soft, droopy eyes only lowered his gaze and withdrew his hand.

The young heir had had enough of the boy’s refusal to talk. He reached out and grabbed the other boy’s hand and forcefully snatched the pebble from it. “This thing is stupid!” Genichiro then threw the pebble into the pond, the small rock hitting the water surface with a ‘plop’. Satisfied, the young master looked to the boy in orange to see his reaction, but the boy continued to be expressionless. He merely stared at where the pebble had hit the water.

“Tsk, you’re stupid!” Genichiro turned around and walked away, annoyed that the other boy showed no response whatsoever. After a distance away, he turned his head back to look at the boy and saw him still fixed in position, staring rather sadly at the pond. Genichiro felt bad, but as the young master, he shouldn’t be apologising. He hurriedly walked away, calling the boy dumb over and over in his head.

He saw the boy in orange again a few more times, but he never really looked Genichiro’s way, and no matter what, Genichiro never heard him speak. Even when he was in front of his elders, and in front of Master Owl, the Great Shinobi who was his grandfather’s close aide, the boy did not speak.

Eventually, Genichiro realised that that was just how the boy was. Quiet and lonesome, like a soft shadow, always by his father’s side.

One day, he saw the boy crouching again by the side of the pond, picking at the rocks and pebbles. Genichiro couldn’t help but approach him.

“Are you still looking for rocks?” Genichiro asked. The boy in orange looked up at him. He held his fist close to his chest, as if afraid that Genichiro would steal whatever was in there again. Feeling a little guilty, Genichiro dug into his pocket, remembering the prayer bracelet inside.

He took it out and carefully removed one of the glass beads from the bracelet and retied the ends. He then held it out to the boy. “Take it. It’s better than some silly rock.”

The boy’s eyes widened, though he still remained quiet. He looked between Genichiro and the bead again before he hesitantly accepted the bead. Genichiro thought he saw a ghost of a smile behind the boy’s scarf, and felt happy. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait. I haven't been feeling good, stomach problems for the past couple weeks and am going to have it checked out soon. I finally managed to sit down and work on this chapter. I hope you all are still with me on this ride and I thank you for your patience! Also many thanks to Vigs again for helping me beta and being patient with me on this!!

Things have gone awry since Wolf has failed his lord when he missed the perpetrator of the poison dart. Thankfully the shinobi has given Lord Genichiro the antidote quickly; any later and his heart would have stopped and his airways blocked from swelling due to the poison.

Wolf manages to drag both his lord and the fallen officer away to the abandoned dungeon that he remembers seeing on the map. Fortunately it isn’t closed off and Wolf brings the two bodies into one of the caves within.

Hidden away and settled, the shinobi looks over his tools as he waits for his lord to regain consciousness. While the lord recovers, Wolf turns to the officer. They can’t afford to waste time, and the man is bleeding out. He proceeds with the interrogation for the needed information. 

Wolf isn’t fond of torture, but it must be done. The methods his father had taught him are meant to weaken the victim’s mind, pushing them to the brink of insanity, begging for death. From administering pain-amplifying poisons and hallucinogens to peeling pieces of one’s flesh and skin at a painstakingly slow pace, Wolf is steel-faced as he quietly acts out the procedure.

The process only takes a couple of hours before the officer gives up the information. His entire body continues to shiver and spasm with pain, face stained with tears and drool and his entire visage transformed from a healthy elite soldier to a haggard, pale-faced man.

Wolf puts away his torture tools - simple hooks and needles - and holds back his disdain at the man surrendering so easily. He knows the pain of the torture he’s wrought on the man but he’s been trained to resist it. He washes his hands clean of the officer’s blood and leaves the man alone in the corner of the cave - he’ll likely die from bleeding out, but Wolf hopes that his lord rouses soon so that they can take the next step. 

As for General Tamura, it would seem that he’d patrol the back of the castle before going to the lookout at the top at dusk for a better view of the grounds. It is still midday, so they have time, but not much. It is likely that the castle has already been alerted of its missing soldiers and agents and would likely tighten security. Wolf has taken the deepest part of the cavernous dungeon to hide in. It’s fortunate for them that the dungeon has a confusing network of tunnels.

Meanwhile, Lord Genichiro is no longer as feverish and sweating. The entry wound in his neck is still red and swollen, though it no longer looks as severe thanks to the herbal salves Wolf applied. Once he wakes, Wolf will have to help him wash out the poison from his body. 

“ **_Just a bit of poison and he’s half dead. What a weakling!_ ** ” the Black Mortal Blade grouses. Wolf feels offended for the lord, but says nothing. It was his own fault after all, for not detecting the assailant earlier. “ **_Though I expected him to kick the bucket… He’s got the will to live, at least. Not bad._ ** ”

Wolf almost scoffs at the sword spirit’s contradicting words but refrains. He wets a strip of cloth and folds it neatly before he places it on Genichiro’s forehead to keep the fever down.

He watches the unconscious lord, studying his features. Lord Genichiro has grown into a fine man, so much so that Wolf didn’t recognise him as the young master he met so many years ago. 

Wolf barely remembers his childhood in Ashina Castle shadowing his father. While they have their own abode in Ashina, they practically lived in the castle for his father to easier serve Lord Isshin. Owl was always busy with meetings and missions and Wolf was left to train and study with Lady Butterfly. But when he had the free time, he’d wander around the castle, picking up random things that piqued his interest.

He knows he’s interacted with the young master before, but after Ashina fell, they had to return to Usui forest and fill his days with shinobi training. Shamefully, he’s forgotten most of his memories from back then. He only remembers that it was home, and life in the castle was warm, and even though he was one of the only few children then, he wasn’t lonely.

Wolf’s eyes land on the Red Mortal Blade by Genichiro’s side. So far, the spirit is silent towards him. Wolf has only heard of the other Mortal Blade when his father passed the Black Mortal Blade to him, so he knows next to nothing about the blade’s counterpart. He had tried to ask the Black Blade’s spirit about the other, but it wasn’t keen on divulging. 

“ **_You should ask her yourself_ ** ,” the Black Blade tells him. “ **_Though, she only speaks to those she acknowledges as worthy_ ** .”

“So, she acknowledges Lord Genichiro then?”

“ **_...Perhaps_ ** ,” the Black Blade replies. “ **_He must have impressed her somehow. Kurenai is not fond of younger masters. Unless, she sees that he has a lot of… spirit in him..._ ** ”

“What do you mean?” Wolf asks again, curious about the vague wording the usually mouthy spirit had used.

“ **_He’s waking up_ ** **,** ” the Black Blade tells him instead, and his presence in Wolf’s mind disappears. Wolf sees the lord slowly rouse and quickly prepares water for him. The wet cloth on his forehead is put aside.

No words are spoken as Genichiro sits up with a bit of Wolf’s help. Genichiro hungrily gulps down the offered water from Wolf’s drinking gourd. His face is still pale and his lips are chapped. He hisses when he tries to turn his head and instinctively reaches up to his neck.

“Careful, my lord,” Wolf stops him. “It’s still healing. It’s best to leave the wound be.”

“...Thank you,” Genichiro murmurs as he glances at him. “How long was I unconscious?”

“No more than three hours, my lord.”

The lord makes a pained face, expression of regret gracing his features. “My apologies… We’ve wasted too much time because of me.”

“We still have time, Lord Genichiro. It is still midday. I’ve already extracted the information from the officer,” Wolf assures him, holding the gourd out to the lord again.

Genichiro takes another gulp of water and looks to Wolf, appearing slightly at ease. Wolf relays all of the information to his lord who takes it in with a thoughtful expression. Genichiro looks over to the dying officer in the corner of the cavern, looking pale, dazed, and near death. 

According to the officer, General Tamura patrols the front of the castle with a small entourage, but separates from them after a few hours and patrols the back of the castle by himself before heading to the lookout. Wolf has also gotten patrol routes and notable soldiers’ locations to avoid. They have already gotten what they need to know to plan and proceed with the mission. He has already pre-planned on the path they can take, but they would have to prepare for any changes in the patrol routes since it’s likely that the castle is now on alert. 

“Did you check to make sure he was not making up the information?” Genichiro asks. Wolf nods in affirmation. Perhaps as a reward for the information, Genichiro orders him to put the man out of his misery, and so Wolf does as ordered. The officer dies without a sound as the shinobi slits his throat.

When Wolf turns back, his master is watching him with an unreadable expression, but his gaze feels profound, scrutinizing.

"Who was your mentor?" Genichiro suddenly asks. 

"... My father, the Great Shinobi Owl, and Lady Phantom Butterfly," Wolf answers, wondering why he is asking such a question.

"Even the legendary phantom herself? It is no wonder," Genichiro says with a slight upward tilt to the ends of his lips, looking faintly impressed. “I owe you for saving my life, shinobi. No, I should call you Wolf. You have proven your skills and loyalty. I will return the favour whenever such a need arises.”

Wolf suddenly feels somewhat flustered upon seeing the other man’s expression but merely nods quietly. He had not expected a smile - no matter how slight - and the severity of the Ashina lord’s gaze on him. It is such a foreign feeling to him that Wolf had momentarily thought he caught a fever, with his neck and ears feeling warm and a sudden restlessness that makes Wolf want to walk away. The man’s gaze feels intense, heavy, and there's a flicker of desire and expectation in them that makes the shinobi... uneasy. But it's not entirely unwelcome. There is a sense of marvel and awe in his gaze as well, as if he's never seen something so wonderful. It is a compliment Wolf never really received before. 

Genichiro’s hand suddenly reaches out and a finger wipes at something on Wolf’s cheek. “Blood,” he says.

Wolf remains silent, but is conscious of how flushed and heated his body is. Neither of them say a word for a moment.

“We should get moving.”

“There’s still poison…” Wolf tries to protest.

“I will be fine, Wolf,” Genichiro says, and his tone is gentler. Wolf cannot find it in himself to refute the man.

\--------

After Genichiro recovers from his brush with death, there is a change in the shinobi.

He seems more determined and alert, perhaps out of guilt for failing to protect his lord earlier. Security has tightened and there are more soldiers dispatched and patrolling the area. With a permissive nod from Genichiro, Wolf dashes forward to take down their enemies quickly, cutting them down one after another like an agent of death.

Genichiro watches as the Usui clan leader slices through enemies with precision and grace. The Black Mortal Blade glides through the air as it cuts into flesh, blood splattering from open wounds and raining them over the barren soil. After they’re taken down, they quickly hide the bodies away. Both of them agree that while stealth is preferable, it is also better to whittle down their numbers on the way to the general than have them converge on them in the event they are alerted to their presence once more.

Even as they act together to drag the bodies away, Genichiro’s mind replays the moments earlier, of the shinobi’s dance of death. It was a breathtaking sight, and Genichiro is still moved. He hears the hum of his own Mortal Blade from the back of his mind. She sounds interested, also watching the shinobi called Wolf as he slashes past his enemies with such skill and grace. She is intrigued, attracted even. Genichiro can't say that he does not feel the same. He had not expected the same shinobi boy from years before to be a skilled warrior, in both the way of the sword and the ninja. He’s still the quiet boy from before, a diamond in the rough, now polished into something truly precious. 

The Red Mortal Blade barely ever speaks, mostly slumbering and uninterested. But to rouse her with the stench of blood and the dance of death, even Genichiro is impressed… 

For Wolf’s talent to be forged by masters like the famous Great Shinobi and Phantom Lady Butterfly, Genichiro is not surprised. He has heard of their achievements and infamy from his grandfather himself when they used to work together. Legends in their own right, and Genichiro thinks that this shinobi serving him will have his name known in the future as well. 

It’s a thought that leaves a rush of heat in his chest. Indeed, if their two clans were to join together once again... They would be unstoppable. Genichiro toys with the decision of asking the shinobi to be his personal retainer, a close aide. More than just a shinobi to be sent off on missions. He hears the Red Mortal Blade giggle, pleased with his thinking. She sounds eager for such a union too.

When Wolf had slit the throat of the officer in the cave earlier, she had rattled within her scabbard. Quietly, but Genichiro is sure that her interest was piqued. Genichiro knows the danger of wielding this Mortal Blade, and it is rightfully his, but he wonders if Wolf would be strong enough to withstand her influence. He appears to be at ease in using the Black Mortal Blade, albeit the sword may be too long for the shinobi’s smaller frame. He’d heard the Black Blade’s spirit before, just briefly, when they first met, and he surmised that its voice is unlike the Red’s, sounding more hungry for the thrill of battle than ravenous for blood to be spilled.

Watching the shinobi skilfully dispatch their enemies without so much as a flinch, Genichiro ponders that perhaps, he might have the peace of mind that Genichiro does not.

But he is not willing to test it. He would rather the Red Mortal Blade’s burden be placed on him only. He has trained himself in wielding in for the past few years after all. 

Genichiro puts aside his thoughts and both of them move on to infiltrate the castle once again. The enemy is now on alert, but with their new information, they should be able to get to General Tamura soon enough.


	6. Chapter 6

“Little Wolf! Have you been waiting long?” The young master with the grey-blue eyes had come running towards him. His cheeks were flushed and his forehead was covered in sweat. He must have ran down all the way from the dojo.

Wolf slowly got to his feet and dusted off his knees. He shook his head quietly and the other boy beamed. He didn’t know what to feel seeing a noble boy - a  _ prince _ , practically - lose his dignified composure just to come over to him. Wolf only knows that it made him feel a little warm inside.

“Here, I snuck one of these out of the kitchens,” Genichiro whispered cheekily and drew out something from his pocket. A handkerchief wrapped around something within it. Once unwrapped, Wolf’s mouth watered at the smell of sugar and his eyes widened at the sight of a sweet sticky rice ball. But his attention was pulled away when he heard the bright sound of the other boy’s laughter. “You should see the look on your face! You must really like these, huh?”

Wolf felt his cheeks and ears heat up, but he nodded honestly in response. Father had given him one of these before, and they had tasted divine. The one in Genichiro’s hand though, smelled even sweeter!

The young master offered it up to Wolf. “Take it, I got it for you.”

It was an offer that had made Wolf blink up at the other boy in disbelief. It took Genichiro ordering Wolf to take it before the shinobi boy hesitantly accepted it and bite into the treat. The burst of sweetness on his tongue made Wolf sigh happily. Along with Genichiro’s laughter, it felt like a bright, wonderful moment in Wolf’s young life. He really liked it here in the caste. The Usui forest was nice and interesting, but ever since Father brought him here… He had not expected to meet anyone of his age, and the young master found him.

Wolf remembered that the other boy did not like him at first, and even thought he was mean. But after the young master gave Wolf a glass bead, Wolf thought he wasn’t so bad. Now he even snuck sweets for him! Perhaps he was like Wolf, not good at dealing with people. Wolf liked that Genichiro no longer minded him being quiet. Many people, including other kids, didn’t like that part of him.

Sometimes, both of them went around the castle yard to collect things. Though it was mostly for Wolf, Genichiro was the one who suggested they do so. Whatever Genichiro found, he showed and gave to Wolf. Occasionally, the young lord would give him precious things like a shiny coin, or even a silk hair tie.

But what Wolf liked most were the glass prayer beads, like the one Genichiro had first given him.

He treasured those the most.

The young master was usually jovial, infecting Wolf with his emotions. But Wolf had taken a peek of the master whilst he was in training. He looked focused, mature, and the way he carried the sword was impressive for a young boy. He was excellent with the bow too. Wolf thought he befitted the status of a warrior prince, maybe. Lady Butterfly sometimes entertained him with such fantastical stories. 

Wolf had always wanted to get the other boy something in return, but he has yet to find anything that would fit Genichiro. Smooth pebbles, fallen cherry blossoms, or trinkets from the market; none of them worthy of being a gift for the young lord.

Once he even consulted his mentor about it, and the look of amusement on the Lady Illusionist’s face made Wolf wonder if he had said something strange.

“A gift for the lord’s grandson? You two are very good friends, I see.”

Wolf nodded shyly and hid the lower half of his face behind his scarf. His lady mentor gave him a smile and a small coin pouch. It was light, but the numerous jingles of coins within meant there were a lot of them. “Go get something for the young master.”

Wolf took the coin pouch gratefully. His mentor had never been this generous! Wolf thought about what to buy as he hurried to the Ashina outskirts.

\--------

It’s a straightforward journey round the castle, but they do have to take some detours over the rooftops to avoid the agents perched over the edges keeping watch. Genichiro continues to follow Wolf’s lead, and to the shinobi’s relief, the lord appears to be fully recovered. His lips still have yet to return to its healthy shade, but at least the swelling of his wound seems to have disappeared. He’s keeping up with Wolf’s pace as well, which is a good sign. Wolf only has to keep an extra eye out on their surroundings. He won’t fail the lord this time.

Wolf himself finds it surprising that he would feel this deeply in serving the man. They’ve only just met, aside from their time as children many years ago, but Lord Genichiro has the charisma of a leader. There’s determination in him that moves Wolf to aid him in order to achieve his goals.

They manage to avoid some of the agents stationed on the rooftops, but have no choice but to confront some others as quickly and swiftly as they can before they can sound the alarm. The short-statured agents with poison are a menace in groups, but Genichiro makes short work of them with a swing of his Red Mortal Blade. The sword gleams brightly as it is doused in more blood. 

Wolf can almost hear the singing of the Red Blade’s spirit; a haunting, humming melody.

“ **_Kurenai is in her element right now_ ** ,” the spirit of his own sword observes with adoration in its voice. “ **_Isn’t she beautiful?_ ** ”

Wolf’s eyes are fixed on Genichiro as he answers, “...Yes.”

Genichiro sheathes the Red Mortal Blade but its voice continues to linger, like a faraway song. Wolf snaps out of his daze once it is fully sheathed. 

“All good?” Genichiro asks him, noticing his stupor.

“Yes, my lord,” Wolf quickly replies.

They promptly leave the fallen bodies behind, seeing that dusk is approaching. The two leaders grapple round to the back of the castle, but neither of them spot anyone with General Tamura’s features. They detect a few shinobi by the roofs, and a number of gunsmen patrolling along an old grave. 

Wolf notices the lord glaring at said spot, and follows his line of sight.

There are two gravestones in front of a small, fenced plot of soil. There is a tree stump on it, that looks like it once stood ancient and tall. When Wolf looks back to Genichiro, the lord’s face is twisted in rage.

“Wolf, scour the back of the castle. If you find him… send me a signal. I’ll look through the upper floors of the castle.”

“But, my lord -”

“Go,” Genichiro orders sternly, his expression leaving the shinobi no space to argue. Wolf refrains from responding and nods. He goes to carry out the order despite feeling uneasy.

Wolf slinks across the top of a wall, watching out for the patrol route and sneaking past once they’re turned away. He sneaks to the other side of the gate, where it opens up to an area of watchtowers that face the Outskirts that they’d been through earlier.

But Wolf chooses to go towards the gravestones and tree stump. Though there’s no one stationed there, Wolf keeps his profile low. He goes over to the tombstones and studies them.

They are unnamed and unmarked, and one is smaller than the other. But one can tell that the stone is of exquisite quality and was once carved beautifully before most of its details were eroded from exposure to the elements. Wolf wonders whom they belonged to with how obvious much importance was given to this site before the Ministry took over. As for the tree, it was cut down some time back, but there’s still the lingering smell of cherry blossoms. It’s the scent that reminds Wolf of a memory regarding the tree. He stares at it as the memory runs through his mind.

The young master enjoyed sitting and watching the tree. They used to eat sweets as they sat on the bench. Wolf does not remember much about the tombstones, nor does he remember his master talk about them, but he does remember the look of loss on his young master’s face whenever he looked at the graves. In the time that he spent in the Ashina castle, Wolf was taught that cherry trees are an iconic, sacred part of the Ashina lands, and this particular one within the castle held both sentimental and spiritual value. It was no wonder Lord Genichiro had been furious to see it cut down.

Wolf turns away and resumes scouting the back of the castle. He drops down to the rundown warehouse below the graves, peeking out of the open door to the second floor. He spots a flametrooper with a bulky cannon atop one of the watchtowers and some swordsmen patrolling along the staircase.

No sign of General Tamura.

The shinobi moves along, grappling up to the upper levels nearer to the gate. This time, he eavesdrops on a conversation between two of the short-statured assassins.

“- ... men have been found dead. They say it’s a shinobi of the Ashina.”

“Ashina? We wiped them out long ago. How could they have survived?”

“There’s been rumours going around that it’s the Owl. Who else but the Great Shinobi of the Ashina who can cut a man in half?”

“In half? That’s definitely what the Great Shinobi is capable of. But he’s dead along with the Ashina, isn’t he? Even though he escaped the siege 20 years ago, he’s masterless now and long past his prime.”

“We don’t know for sure, but the Ashina are a mysterious people aren’t they? Them and their worship of their land and trees… Isn’t that why the Ministry covet taking over them for so long? And the reason why we’ve been stuck here for so long.”

“Even if they’re a weird clan, there’s no such thing as immortals... The Owl should either be dead or a withered old man by now. You shouldn’t be listening in on those rumours, you’re only making yourself nervous.”

“Ah, but still, what if…”

The assassins continue their banter, and Wolf is more disappointed at the lack of information gained from them, but it’s enough to know that General Tamura isn’t here. The soldiers wouldn’t be idling around gossiping if he were here. Then that means Tamura should be within the castle at the lookout and his lord may be in danger.

Wolf wastes no time after that. He quickens his steps across the rooftops and grapples his way upwards towards his master.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited by Medikitty! <3 Thank you so much!

Genichiro spots the target, General Tamura, patrolling by the reservoir from one of the rooftops. He’s alone, patrolling his route away from his men. It would have been the perfect chance for Genichiro to move in for the kill, but he’s too far away, and he’s not a shinobi like Wolf who is trained in assassinations. He has his bow and his quiver is still heavy, and Genichiro has the utmost confidence in his archery. However, he knows there’s little chance that a single arrow can kill off the general so easily. Kiyohide Tamura’s constitution is said to match up to his grandfather, the infamous Shuzen Tamura whom his own grandfather, Sword Saint Isshin, had fought evenly against. 

But Genichiro can’t resist. The anger and hatred he’d harboured for the Ministry resurface once again, boiling up right under his skin. The past decades of hardship after they were driven out of their home flash through his mind. There were several handfuls of their people who managed to join them in fleeing the siege that night, but some could not survive the journey to the Ashina Depths, and they had almost starved from the foreign, toxic environments in some parts of the valleys. They had to cast away their pride, scavenged and scrounged as they slowly rebuilt their clan amongst the Mist Villagers and Fort Gunners who showed them no benignity, until years later.

And having seen the sacred cherry tree by the old graves cut down to a mere stump, was what reignited his rage. Desecrated, and the headstones of said graves similarly crumbled, it is more than likely the work of the current occupants. To take over their home is one thing, but to violate their tree and defile the resting place of their loved ones… His grandfather had tended to that tree and those graves with great care, especially knowing to whom those graves belonged to. The tree itself is the symbol of Ashina, and that place held precious memories of innocence long gone - 

After his grandfather died, Genichiro had promised to return their clan to glory and reclaim their home. Many lives are depending on him, and the Ashina lord plans to fulfill his promise any way he can. 

Genichiro nocks an arrow and trains it on the general. He ignores the slight rattling of the Red Blade on his back and aims his arrow at the slight opening between the man’s helmet and body armour. He keeps it targeted on the general, waiting for the right moment. The wind is not too strong and there is no one nearby who can aid the man should Genichiro decide to release the arrow. There is a slight chance that it will hit the spot, however unlikely, and distantly he hears the voice of the Red Blade spirit egging him on.

**_Do it. Kill him. Take the shot._** **_Do it. Do it, Genichiro!_**

Genichiro’s hand trembles slightly, but he drops tension, releasing the taut string and arrow. The general walks out of view as he enters the castle via the side entrance.

“Not yet,” Genichiro murmurs to himself. The angle is awkward and though confident in his archery skill, the chances of the man dying immediately from an arrow to the neck is still too low. It’s more likely that he will survive and send his men on high alert. Genichiro would rather take him on directly while he’s still unaware of his presence.

The young lord curses under his breath. It’s likely he’ll be heading up to the lookout as informed by the tortured elite they snatched earlier, so that’s where he will be and wait to strike. The Red Blade strapped to his waist rattles again, more conspicuously this time to show her anticipation. She’s revelling in the rising bloodlust within Genichiro, but her laughter in his mind brings him out of his daze and reminds him to maintain his calm.

While he’s not exactly close to his grandfather, he takes the man’s lessons and advice to heart:  _ Always keep your mind clear. Hesitation is defeat. _ And lastly, when Isshin Ashina passed on the Red Mortal Blade down to him, he had warned Genichiro sternly.

“Do not fall to the Blade’s desire for blood,” Isshin had told him.

And he won’t. Genichiro tells himself that he won’t fall for the siren’s call. Even so, it is hard not to. 

Genichiro manages to evade detection from the agents hanging about the rooftops; having followed the shinobi close, he’s picked up some tricks - and reaches the lookout without running into any trouble. There’s no one there, and it looks the same as he last saw it so many years ago. He spots the scuff marks on the floor that was of his doing as a child. It’s a sight that brings a wave of nostalgia, memories of training and lectures by his mentors and his grandfather. However, the decorative armour and scroll paintings that were once placed by the lookout entrance have been replaced with the heraldry of the Ministry. 

Two stylised hollyhocks encased within a hexagonal frame. He’s burned the Ministry’s crest that is so proudly emblazoned on their soldiers’ armour into his memory, after having been chased and driven out of their home by the same men. To Genichiro, they are synonymous to fire, smoke and death. 

Over the years, he’d been silently watching them while they plotted their siege to take back their castle. Not only did they take the life of his people, they had taken the life out of their land as well. The surroundings of Ashina castle had remained barren and dead despite the lack of battle in the decades the Ministry had remained. It was as if the land had refused to heal, completely barren and soulless. If his people are to see what have become of their home now… If his grandfather were here, Genichiro wouldn’t doubt that he’d destroy them all.

But Isshin Ashina is no more, and the Sword Saint had long faded even before his death. It’s up to Genichiro now to take the reins. He will neither let Grandfather nor his people down.

Driven by his emotions, Genichiro grabs one of the flags and rips it off in anger. As if something is stoking the flames of hatred in his chest, it drives him to draw his sword and stab the flag through the fabric and to the wooden floor. Genichiro glares at the Ministry’s crest as if he could set it aflame with his gaze alone, but is pulled out of his daze when he hears footsteps. Swiftly, he kicks the heraldry aside and plasters himself against the wall by the entrance. 

Judging by the heaviness of the footfalls, it should be General Tamura that he’s been waiting for. 

**_Yes. It’s time_ ** **.**

Soft, light laughter tickles the tips of his ears as he positions himself. Ready to face the long awaited confrontation against the enemy of his people, Genichiro draws out the Red Mortal Blade and waits.

\--------

In his haste, Wolf is careless on his way up towards the lookout. He’s spotted by one of the agents and a pair of their trained dogs. One of the wolf dogs manages to catch him by the heels, sharp fangs digging into his flesh but narrowly missing the tendon. The shinobi kicks the beast off with a hiss, rolling backwards and gripping onto the tiles lest he loses his footing. But the assault doesn’t end with that. The purple-clad agent comes rushing towards him with his sword drawn while the two dogs’ loud barking summons the others’ attention.

Wolf shuts them up with loaded shuriken, the metal stars silencing them by embedding deep into their skulls. Another one of the agents joins in the fray, attracted by the dogs’ commotion. Wolf finds himself cornered and in danger within a few seconds. The Black Blade reaches out to him in his mind.

“ **_Look what you got yourself into, cub_ ** _ , _ ” the voice of the old spirit is gravelly in his head. Wolf takes the blade out of its scabbard. Against these two agents, Wolf knows it’ll be a difficult battle, and he is racing against time in order to get to his master’s side.

“Will you help me? I need to get to my lord quickly,” Wolf asks the Black Blade in return. He hears a reluctant noise but receives no answer. Wolf doesn’t get to think about it when one of the agents comes at him with a high kick. They’re nimble and quick with their feet, and with two of them, it is difficult for Wolf to keep his eyes on both of them.

Wolf rolls to the side evading that first attack but the next one arrives in the form of steel thrusting towards his face. Wolf parries it in time for it to only nick his cheek. Wolf throws out some gunpowder and sets it off. It creates an explosive spark that momentarily blinds them. He would flee at this moment but he knows it would be in vain with the agents’ speed.

He swings the Black Mortal Blade at them but only one of them is within his offensive reach. It is easily blocked by their sword but the strength of the Mortal Blade shows its superior strength by chipping the agent’s blade that takes him by surprise. Wolf would have taken advantage of that if he could, but the other shinobi fills in the gap by launching another flurry of kicks in Wolf’s direction.

A foot lands heavily into Wolf’s chest, and he feels the air in his lungs forced out as a bruise begins to form while he’s kicked back. A follow up kick crashes into his face and he nearly bites his tongue off. His nose is filled with the coppery scent of his own blood, but there is also that same smell of poison in the air that had made his master sick. It is then that he sees the strange, deformed hand hidden under their mantle. That’s where the venom is coming from. They have yet to use it but Wolf isn’t counting that they won’t. If he gets hit with that it’ll be another problem added to his plate.

Wolf thinks he hears the clang and clash of weapons from above and his mind immediately flies to his lord; Genichiro might need him. Wolf hasn’t felt this anxious in a long while, and it isn’t because he thinks his master isn’t strong enough, but there’s a dread that has been building ever since he saw that rage-filled expression on his lord’s face. He remembers hearing the pleased giggle of a woman, albeit very faintly, and something tells him that the Red Blade is feeding off and fueling his master's negative emotions.

Wolf is dragged back into his fight with the two agents, making him grit his teeth in thinly veiled frustration. He doesn’t see the steel of the Black Blade glow as Wolf executes his counter attack. With a few swings, the sword slices past the agents’ defences, cutting right through their sword and armor.

Blood spurts out from the bodies like a fountain, as their torsos split apart like the unfortunate agent he’d faced prior. Wolf wordlessly stares back at their shocked faces but the voice of Genichiro’s anguished cry tears his attention away. The blade in his hand thrums with power, the feeling of it both warm yet foreign. A strange sensation of tacit understanding fills him, as if they are acknowledging each other.

“ **_Your lord is fighting a formidable warrior. Go_ ** ,” the Black Blade says. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd and edited by Vigils <3 Thank you!

Wolf walked along the outskirts with the coin pouch in hand. There weren’t many people there, and most of them soldiers of Ashina. There weren’t many shops either, mostly travelling peddlers who’d laid out their wares by the side of the walkway.

He was immediately attracted to the sight of a strange pair, an older, one-armed man and a young girl approximately the same age as himself. Where the girl was neat, clean and pretty, the older man looked unkempt in his faded red robes, shaggy hair and a similarly shaggy beard. His greying hair with remnants of red, slightly hunched back and longer remaining arm reminded Wolf of an ape. 

Wolf looked at the bald, eyepatched peddler and his wares that were presented on the straw mat. There were many odd things, from candy to trinkets to kitchen and carpentry tools. Wolf watched the odd duo, interested to see what the girl might choose.

“Pick what you want,” the man said to the girl. She wordlessly nodded and looked down at the wares again. After some time, the girl pointed at something and the peddler picked it up and handed it to her.

“Excellent choice, little lady! This suits you perfectly!” the man complimented with a bright guffaw. Wolf couldn’t see what it was from where he was standing so he walked up to them. The girl turned to look at him inquisitively but Wolf was more curious to see what she had picked.

It was a neat wooden comb, shaped like a half moon with small, decorative flowers painted along its handle. It looked old and worn though, with some slight markings. The peddler may have picked it up from somewhere, but the girl appeared happy with her choice. She turned to the one-armed man beside her with a small smile.

“You like that one? Huh… I could have found a nicer one for you, but fine…” the old man grumbled but nevertheless gave the peddler payment for the comb.

Wolf, meanwhile, was still looking through the man’s wares for anything that may be suitable for Genichiro.

“Are you looking for something?” the girl asked, studying the strange boy beside her. Wolf nodded in response. After a moment, he mustered the energy and courage to speak up.

“...A gift,” he replied shyly.

“For whom?” the girl asked again. This time, Wolf remained quiet. He didn’t dare to call Genichiro his friend. He was the young lord of Ashina! But Wolf couldn’t lie, either, so he opted not to answer.

The girl wasn’t bothered by his lack of answer and hummed as she looked at the other displayed items. Eventually she pointed to a collection of oddments at a corner of the display mat. There was a small plain mirror, a frayed sagoe cord for a sword, and an open pouch of old glass marbles.

Almost immediately, Wolf’s eyes landed on the marbles. He looked down at his wrist where the bead bracelet Genichiro had given to him and smiled. They looked just like the prayer beads, so maybe the young lord would like them too! Though cracked and chipped, they were still colourful. Wolf counted ten of them in the bag, which should have been enough for them both to play with.

Wolf saw that both the one-armed man and the little girl had walked off hand in hand. With no one to help speak for him, Wolf picked up the pouch of marbles and looked wordlessly at the eyepatched peddler who was counting the payment he received for the comb. The man was engrossed with his money, but eventually noticed the boy staring at him.

“Hey! You gonna steal that?!” the peddler yelled accusingly. Wolf quickly took out the coin pouch given to him by Lady Butterfly. The man’s lone uncovered eye brightened at the sound of clinking coins and immediately told Wolf the marbles’ price.

The peddler may have overcharged Wolf, but the young boy was more than happy to pay what he could afford so he could gift them to the young master. Listening fondly to the light clacking of the marbles within the bag, Wolf quickly returned to the castle, eager to show Genichiro his present.

\--------

General Kiyohide Tamura is far larger in person, like an otherworldly giant wielding a _jumonji yari_ , a massive cross-shaped spear. Genichiro has heard of the Sword Saint’s experience fighting against Shuzen Tamura, the grandfather of Kiyohide. He is even more imposing than Genichiro himself, who is far larger than the average man as well. It’s a battle between the grandsons of the Ministry’s general and Ashina’s clan leader.

But Genichiro is not fazed. No, he’s been eagerly waiting for this. He’s heard of this general’s fearsome strength, rumoured to be almost as great as, if not equal to that of his predecessor. It is likely Genichiro may lose. Genichiro knows he is not as powerful or skilled as his grandfather but he has many who've set their hopes on him. Ashina’s fate, the land and its people, are counting on him. Genichiro will fight to his very last breath.

His ambush hadn’t been successful.

When the general stepped past the entrance to the lookout, the signature _yari_ had come swinging into Genichiro’s face as if he knew he was there. Genichiro dodge rolls to the side as the blade of the spear smashes into the wooden wall.

“You are the Sword Saint’s grandson, are you not? No point hiding when anyone can sense you with that amount of killing intent you’re emitting,” General Tamura sneers.

“You will die today,” Genichiro spits back with promise.

“You are no Sword Saint,” the general laughs in his face. The armoured giant swings his weapon once again; thankfully the general is slow due to his size and Genichiro is much more agile, but a simple thrust of the _yari_ past his ear leaves it ringing from the pressure. If any of the attacks hit him, he will surely lose more than just blood.

Genichiro uses his speed to counter and dance around the general. He sidesteps to get behind his opponent and attempts a stab but the rear end of the spear slaps into him from the opposite side. Genichiro hardens his muscles and footing, not allowing himself to be staggered from the hit. He follows through with his stab and manages to pierce flesh but the general moves with his momentum, making the attack shallow instead.

The Ashina lord continues with many attempts for a good hit, but fails at each time. The general’s defense is too strong, from his skill with the spear to the armour he’s wearing, there is very little opening for Genichiro to take advantage of.

Where Genichiro evades and attacks, the general counters with his brute strength and cunning ability to follow Genichiro’s movement. They both draw blood, leaving the part of the lookout floor soaked in scarlet. Despite that, all their strikes so far only leave shallow wounds. Even with gaining distance and using all techniques and weapons in his arsenal, Genichiro can’t seem to get a good lethal hit. The more hits Genichiro takes, the more his energy and breath is drained. Compared to the General’s giant frame and equally impressive constitution, Genichiro needs to gain an advantage fast before he slows and falls victim to the yari.

Throughout the duel, the voice of the Red Mortal Blade grows louder and louder, almost a distraction, but Genichiro can sense her growing strength. More blood on her steel pleases her, though he knows that the Red Blade is still holding back from letting him draw on her full strength.

He needs her strength, but it is clear she is demanding more in return. That has always been the deal with her.

In a moment of hesitation, Genichiro misreads his opponent’s movements and raises his sword to block the incoming attack too late. His parry is broken and the large blade of the yari grazes past his steel and plunges into the spot between his chest and left shoulder.

Genichiro lets out an anguished cry as his blood is spilled and flesh torn. The force of the thrust pushes the man back several steps before the general knocks him down and pins him to the wooden floor with the spear still in him.

“Got you,” the general snarls with a triumphant grin. At this moment, the general grins sinisterly, showing off blood-stained teeth. General Tamura twists the spear that’s still embedded in Genichiro’s shoulder, grinding into the muscles and bone and rendering his left arm useless. It elicits another agonised scream.

Genichiro grits his teeth, the pain almost too much to bear. He still has a grip on the Red Mortal Blade and he swings back at the general vainly with no leverage and strength to deliver a proper attack. 

‘Red Mortal Blade, I beseech you, lend me your strength!’ Genichiro implores to the spirit of his blade. She has stayed idle aside from her amused laughter throughout the battle, but Genichiro could feel her heavy presence in the back of his head, ever watching.

**_Oh Genichiro._ **

She laughs again, her voice echoing in his ears. When Genichiro blinks, he sees a woman with long black hair and dressed in a dark red kimono looking over him. He catches only a glimpse of an elderly face through the shadows cast by her hair. For a moment he almost scents cherry blossoms before the cloying stench of blood and sweat returns to invade his senses. It feels like time has stopped and the Red Lady of the Mortal Blade has graced him with her presence.

**_You know what to do to earn my power._ **

Her voice is sweet and pleasant. Genichiro sees the vague shape of a mouth split into a grin.

Suddenly the spear is withdrawn from Genichiro’s shoulder and the vision of the long-haired woman disappears. The action is followed by the sound of clashing metal, the familiar sound of projectiles being deflected. Genichiro then sees a familiar shinobi jump into the lookout and by his side with the Black Mortal Blade drawn. 

It’s Wolf, his dependable, loyal shinobi, and Genichiro feels his heart thump in relief and warmth to see an ally. There’s more blood on the Wolf’s clothes and his eyes and aura are fierce as he rushes towards the general to fend him off his master.

Seeing the shinobi confront the enemy general, Genichiro knows that Wolf cannot take on the man by himself even with the Mortal Blade in hand. At that moment he feels helpless, powerless, and ashamed that he was unable to defeat the leader of their enemy. How can he lead his people like this? Watching Wolf fight for him, with the possibility of death, Genichiro is determined.

Genichiro picks up the Red Mortal Blade and heeds her desire. He needs her power. He ignores the vision of her face splitting grin that flashes in his mind. 

_For Ashina,_ Genichiro thinks and looks to Wolf’s back. He plunges the Red Mortal Blade into his own shoulder wound and soaks the sword in his blood.


	9. Chapter 9

The Red Blade glows a bright crimson as it drinks in the offered blood. Genichiro grits his teeth, the sensation of his lifeblood being drained leaving him lightheaded. But it’s momentary. Soon, the Red Blade’s spirit lets out a pleased moan and power floods through him spreading from his grip on the hilt up his arms and through the rest of his body.

Wolf has entered the fray but as expected, is not doing well against the general either. He’s managed to take the opening presented to him by his sudden intrusion, but that only allowed him a few hits in. General Tamura roars in retaliation as he swings and spins his giant cross-shaped spear, attacking Wolf with both ends of the weapon.

Wolf is quick, his footwork light enough to evade most of the general’s attacks. He can feel the Black Blade’s power throb within himself, as if excited by the duel. But still, he isn’t able to find the opportune moment for a good counter strike. The shinobi rolls back from a swing of the giant general’s spear, though at the same time, in the corner of his eye, he catches the glow of the Red Blade. The light from where his master was laid on the floor is bright and hot like a blazing inferno, momentarily stealing his attention.

**_Oh… what a foolish boy._ **

Wolf hears the Black Mortal Blade’s voice. ‘What?’

Red eyes. They’re the first thing Wolf sees when his master raises his head. General Tamura is also similarly distracted, stopped in his tracks and turned to watch what is happening to Genichiro. Wolf sees the aura of death on his lord, along with the shadow of a long-haired woman looming over his shoulder. 

The Black Mortal Blade trembles slightly in Wolf’s grip but its spirit remains silent. The general himself sees the strange change in the Ashina leader and stares at the weapon in the man’s hand, its crimson blade pierced through his shoulder. A strange look comes over him.

“They say that the Ashina holds swords of strange power… A demonic red blade wielded by the Sword Saint that saps blood and life. That must be the same sword, the one that killed my Grandfather!” General Tamura bellows, his face twisting in rage. Eyes fixed on the sword, he roars in challenge at Genichiro and stomps towards him with heavy steps, steadying his yari. The spear is thrust forward, its cross-shaped blade aimed at Genichiro’s face.

Genichiro diverts the thrust with the flat of the Red Mortal Blade . The general would have pulled back the spear but is instead held down by Genichiro’s unexpected hold on the shaft of his weapon with his left hand. Eyes still glowing blood red, Genichiro, as if possessed by some strange power, easily pulls the giant general towards him and at the same time, aims the Red Blade for his jugular.

The surprise move may have worked on a lesser enemy, but General Tamura is not one of them and stops the sword with his armoured arm. Unfortunately for him, he makes the mistake of disregarding the other presence in the lookout. Wolf, silent and deadly, takes the opportunity to jump atop the general’s back. While Genichiro keeps the general trapped in his hold, Wolf forces Tamura’s head to tilt sideways with his foot and without hesitation he plunges the Black Mortal Blade into the gap between his helmet and armour. The sword pierces into flesh, Wolf using all his strength to sink the blade further in. 

The General roars in pain, but his body responds automatically, swatting Genichiro away and attempting to reach back to grab at Wolf.

“Wolf!” Genichiro yells out as he’s knocked back, but his shinobi is already kicking himself off the general, pulling the Mortal Blade away as well. Blood immediately spurts out of the wound like a fountain, a burst of crimson spraying across the lookout. Some of the blood lands on Genichiro, on the Red Mortal Blade.

**_Yes…! Yes!_ **

This time the voice of the Red Mortal Blade’s spirit is clear as day, heard by both Genichiro and Wolf. The sword in Genichiro’s grip glows as if it’s been set aflame, with wisps of red aura emanating off it. Again, Wolf feels the Black Blade tremble, but he’s still too wary of the general to be distracted. His attack was lethal, but the general is still strong enough to swipe at them and do decent damage. 

Both of them watch the general stagger from a safe distance as the man struggles to remain standing from the fatal wound. Tamura swings and bats his spear but they only appear to be in desperation. Eventually he seems to weaken and drops his jumonji yari, and that is when all of them know that the fight is done. Even so, General Tamura’s eyes are glued onto Genichiro and the Red Blade as he clutches at the gaping wound in his neck in vain. He collapses to his knees as bllood continues to pour down his neck, nearly a river of blood creating a pool beneath him. 

“You… Curse you and your land… Ashina..!” Tamura growls out in between hoarse gasps. “That sword… That demon blade will be you and this land’s undoing…!”

The man lets out a sickly laugh, eyes still glaring in Genichiro’s direction. But as if incensed by the general’s words, Genichiro stomps forward and slices the general’s head off his neck. It rolls to the floor as a pleased hum from the Red Blade echoes in their minds. Meanwhile, the Black Mortal Blade remains silent, yet there is a solemn feeling coming from its spirit. Wolf doesn’t know what to say as he watched his master take the head of the enemy. There is relief, but the dying words of General Tamura leave him a little disturbed.

Wolf glances at the Red Mortal Blade, then to his lord, who is standing motionlessly, his face obscured by his hair. Wolf double takes when he sees the figure of the long haired woman from earlier overlay Genichiro’s. Now, however, the Red Blade’s spirit looks immensely sad, no longer the cackling woman that the Red Blade’s spirit had presented itself as before.

“Lord Genichiro,” Wolf cautiously approaches his lord. The vision of the woman disappears as Genichiro turns to face him. His eyes are red, but they’re only bloodshot, rather than the eerie demonic glow.

“Wolf,” Genichiro says tiredly. His face falls slack, even the furrow in his brow almost gone. “We did it. Thank you.”

Wolf stares back at his master, then promptly lowers himself to one knee with a bowed head. “You have claimed the castle, Lord Genichiro. The Ashina-Usui army is still on standby. What are your orders, Lord?”

Wolf hears Genichiro take a breath, followed by a pained hiss. Wolf looks up and sees his master holding the wounded shoulder and looking pale. He had nearly forgotten the grievous injuries his lord had suffered from the battle. Chastising himself, Wolf steps up to let his lord sit and rest on the floor, handing over the medicinal gourd in his possession. Drinking its waters would help close the wound, but the lord is still in dire need of medical help.

“My lord,” Wolf looks over worriedly at Genichiro, bringing the mouth of the gourd to his lips. 

Genichiro takes a swig and lets out an exhale. “I’m fine, Wolf,” Genichiro assures. “Where are our forces now? They were still on their way, last you reported.”

“They are not far from the outskirts, hiding by the forest at the base of Mount Kongo. They are ready and waiting, my lord.”

“Good. You can send the signal. We must take back Ashina,” Genichiro says with renewed vigour.

“Yes.”

Wolf goes over to the edge of the lookout and launches the firework signal. They would have to move since they’ve basically let all of the ministry troops know of their presence and location.

But General Tamura has been defeated, and while they don’t have full control of the castle yet, it will be accomplished onced their army arrives. Wolf looks to Lord Genichiro as he helps him move from their current position, and hopes that all will be well.

\--------

The siege upon the occupied Ashina castle proceeds smoothly. Though their top general has fallen, the ministry troops in Ashina are still a force to be reckoned with. They still had their officers and elites at the helm, leading them, but the loss of General Tamura had crushed their morale. It doesn’t take long before they become ill-organised and scatter easily as the elite soldiers gathered and trained by the Usui breach past the gates and into the castle.

Wolf carries Genichiro’s orders to his men while the lord recuperates in the abandoned dungeon. The troops had arrived by midnight, and they are well into reclaiming the Ashina castle. It seems like everything is going well for Ashina.

Wolf returns to the abandoned dungeon where Genichiro is resting, bandaged and listening to an Ashina general’s report. A massive man, General Masataka Oniwa was one of the few who managed to survive the siege with Genichiro, and remained loyal to the Ashina after Isshin’s death. Wolf has heard of the man’s prowess in battle, and bows respectfully to him as he leaves the cave.

Genichiro sees Wolf and the serious look on his face mellows a little. Wolf kneels before his lord, reporting the tasks he’d done, and that they’ve nearly cleared the castle completely. They only have to make a final sweep of the castle grounds before they can make it their home again.

“That’s good,” Genichiro says, voice almost quiet. The man still looks pale, but some colour has returned, while the shadow of the Red Mortal Blade’s spirit has left his eyes. Wolf still takes a glance at the weapon laid by his lord’s side, while his own Black Mortal Blade is strapped to his back. Ever since the battle at the castle lookout, neither spirit had said a word or made their presence known.

Wolf watches his master, both of them silent. Even so, it doesn’t feel awkward. Genichiro beckons Wolf to him with a gesture, and the shinobi follows the order to move closer, sitting right beside Genichiro. It had felt natural to go with his instruction, only realising the impropriety when he’s almost too close to the man. Wolf is left speechless when Genichiro lays his head down on his lap.

“My lord?” 

“I’m tired. Wake me if there is something urgent,” Genichiro tells him, eyes closing immediately. Wolf is left frozen, not knowing where to rest his hands, so he holds them limply by his side.

But it reminds him of a memory long ago, when the young master had stuffed him with daifuku and candy, while they sat like this by the Old Grave.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by the lovely and patient Vigs <3 Thanks so much as always!

Ashina is home.

Genichiro is home.

He had his people move Isshin’s tomb to join the other two graves behind the castle. He stands before the tombstones, sweeping them clean and leaving some offerings of sweets and sake. No flowers. Wolf watches and follows his lord closely, walking through the castle grounds which reminded both of them of the life they used to have here. For Wolf, it had been a rather short stay, but for Genichiro, it had been a life that was taken from him. 

Survivors of the conflict in Ashina, both old and new, along with the troops gathered by the Usui, are all working together to rebuild the castle and fix up the outskirts.

Wolf has been busy catching up with his own men and so has Genichiro. But the shinobi still makes the lord his priority, and Genichiro feeels like he has someone he could trust and depend on. Genichiro had had his generals while they were still in the Depths, but they were mostly older men, more loyal to his grandfather than to him. The Wolf, though separated from him since the siege by the ministry two decades ago, had felt naturally close. It was awkward initially, but as they took back the castle and fought together… it felt like there were no barriers left between them.

Perhaps this was how it was between Grandfather and his generals. When Genichiro looks to Wolf, he no longer sees the small boy who liked to collect strange things at the back of the castle. He wonders if Wolf remembers all of that, but he doesn’t dare to ask. Ashina doesn’t need a sentimental leader. What the land needs now is a strong leader who can protect it. And he knows he is not the man his grandfather was. He is not the Sword Saint. 

Genichiro is aware that though they have claimed back their castle and areonly beginning to gain back their land, the ministry will not leave them be. Surely they will come back and attempt to take Ashina again.

It is not long since the victory and their people are still busy, ramping up fortifications, fixing and restoring the castle that was once theirs. Tensions are still high, and people are still cautious, which is good. The elder elites are in charge of said defences, while the new, younger additions follow their example, though they are still in awe of the fortress and having a place of their own. 

But the people whom the Usui and Ashina have gathered while in hiding were meticulously picked and trained. Both Isshin and Genichiro knew that getting back their castle and land would only be the first step. Protecting her from being stolen again would be the most difficult task. So, for decades they had planned and constructed possible traps and defences for the castle that would prolong their survival. They will not fall or be driven out again. 

At most, Genichiro would rather die than flee this time. 

Each night, when Genichiro retreats to his old room, he looks out of the window to take in the view of Ashina. He’s missed this, dreamt of its beauty, but he’s also haunted by the sight of it being consumed by flames. He’s gripped by a sinking feeling that things would repeat themselves, becoming failures on his part. Genichiro is… afraid, and from that fear, he never leaves the Red Mortal Blade far from his side. 

But when Wolf, his loyal shinobi, is with him, those thoughts leave his mind. He is not fully relaxed, of course, the worries of a young lord overseeing a country alone would always haunt the back of his mind, but his attention lingers more on the man who’s fought with him. Someone he knew from long ago, returned to him as a faithful retainer.

He wants to catch up on their separated years, but is there really a good moment for such a thing? Everyone is still coping, adjusting, healing, but they are still not truly safe yet. Genichiro wishes to rest too, but it still feels like a dream, too early to start celebrating, like he’s waiting to wake up at any moment and realise it was too good to be true. 

Wolf follows him wherever he goes, like a loyal guard. He joins in the meetings with his generals discussing matters of the land, their possible future actions, and plans to counter possible sieges. They are drawn out and exhausting, but necessary. When they are done with them, Wolf however, always takes the initiative to invite him out for a walk around the castle. Perhaps the shinobi had sensed something with him, but Genichiro always accepts the request and appreciates the distraction.

Their walks often end up at the Old Graves, and Genichiro almost always brings sake. Sometimes, he talks to Grandfather, but usually, both the lord and his shinobi sit on a reconstructed bench and watch the setting sun, a view both familiar and nostalgic.

Only the sakura tree is missing, and Genichiro feels the pain of its loss almost as deeply as if he’s lost an old friend.

“Do you remember the tree?” Genichiro suddenly asks. Wolf thinks, before he nods.

“Not well, but I remember it vaguely, yes. It was beautiful,” Wolf replies. His response earns a soft smile from Genichiro, a look that stuns Wolf. 

“What else do you remember?” He continues to ask. 

This time Wolf takes a moment longer to rifle through his memories. Most of them were overwritten by his harsh training growing up, but…

“You didn’t like me at first,” is the first thing that comes up. He hears Genichiro chuckle, and Wolf feels embarrassed for blurting such a thing out. But Genichiro’s approving silence allows Wolf to continue, and so the shinobi recounts, “You… didn’t know how to approach me, but, you always kept me company while I was looking for strange things. You were...  _ kind _ , my lord.” There’s a touch of fondness to his words, which Genichiro doesn’t expect.

“...It wasn’t a big deal,” Genichiro replies, voice soft.

“It was for me,” the shinobi insists, his gaze just as steady. Genichiro turns away from it, filled with mixed emotions. Bitter, that they had such fond memories taken from them, but warm that Wolf held him in such regard.

“Then all I ask is that you remain loyal in return for that act of kindness.”

“There is no need to ask, my lord. My loyalty to you is a given.”

\--------

“The Central Forces are here! Fortify the defences, quickly!!”

“Get to the lord -”

“For Ashina!”

“Die, ministry scum-!!”

Wolf was lost amidst the chaos. As one of the few children in the castle his small body was overlooked and ignored, while the castle residents were in a frenzy. A handful had tried to lead him away to safety, but Wolf could only hide. Armed soldiers were everywhere, and some of the Ashina elites were haphazardly putting on their gear or abandoning them altogether in their haste to confront the intruders.

Wolf hid himself in a corner and peeked out from behind a wall, looking out the window to see the rooftops already ridden with flaming arrows. He recognised the silhouettes of the Nightjar ninja in their feathered capes and strange masks, fighting with sleekly dressed ninja in purple and black. Wolf’s nose was filled with the scent of blood and ash. He had seen many deaths before from walking through the aftermaths of battlefields, but he’d never really been within the battle itself.

He was separated from both his father and his mentor, and the agonised cries of the dying and those still fighting frightened him. Wolf hadn’t expected for the ministry to siege the castle so suddenly. He was on his way to seek the young master, only to be met with fire.

Immediately, his thoughts went to Genichiro. Was the young lord safe? There should be guards with him, shouldn’t there? Worried, Wolf was more determined to look for the other boy. But as he tried to go deeper into the castle, he was constantly blocked by soldiers of either side.

Fortunately, most of them ignored him, more focused on the enemy than a lost child.

But the aim of the central forces was to eliminate all of Ashina. Wolf was bound to meet a merciless soldier that didn’t care for his young age.

A ministry assassin, decked in black-red armour and wielding a sword in each hand, spotted Wolf after cutting down one of the Ashina elites. The assassin approached Wolf menacingly, raising one of his swords to stab into the boy. Wolf had begun his shinobi training, but still, he wasn’t prepared when it came to actual combat.

When the swords swung down upon him, Wolf quickly rolled out of the way, his trained instincts and reflexes kicking in. But he fell on his face in his escape, knocking his teeth and biting on his tongue. He blinked his eyes in pain and swallowed down blood but made no sound, scrambling to get back on his feet to run. The assassin didn’t stop; Wolf heard his annoyed grunt and anticipated another attack.

He was nimble and quick, and though he managed to escape most of the assassin’s attacks, his luck would soon run out. Wolf eventually found himself cornered and unable to evade the assassin’s sword. He raised his arms to defend himself and felt the burning, searing pain of the blade cutting into his skin. Wolf felt the blood flowing down his arms, but went numb when he heard the sound of numerous beads hitting the wooden floor. 

The prayer bracelet given to him by the young master had been cut from his wrist, and its beads scattered across the floor.

Something from that lit an insurmountable rage within him, and Wolf had never felt such an irrepressible emotion. Despite being surrounded by flames, bodies, and cornered by a formidable enemy, Wolf’s eyes caught sight of a sword from one of the fallen elites and pounced on it.

The assassin chased after him, ready to deliver the killing blow, but he did not expect for the flash of steel and a sword to drive through the opening in the pit of his raised arm, cutting into a major artery. Wolf’s eyes were steely and cold, his small hands gripping the sword without so much of a tremble. The ministry assassin staggered back, looking at Wolf in shock before he collapsed, blood still spurting out from the wound.

Wolf wiped his face of blood and went to gather the scattered prayer beads as quickly as he could, but realised he only managed to find a few. The others were lost in the fire and bodies.

The area around him began to groan, a sign of the wooden structure beginning to give way.

“Little Wolf! Are you there?!”

Wolf heard the voice of Lady Butterfly not far from him. She called out to him again, and this time, Wolf broke out of his stupor to run towards her. He turned back momentarily, hoping to catch sight of another prayer bead but saw only bodies and burning wood. Full of regrets, he caught up with his mentor and followed her out of the burning castle to safety.

He did not expect that it would be the day Ashina would fall, and that he would not be able to see the young master again. 


	11. Chapter 11

“ **_Little cub, are you slacking off again?_ ** ”

The Black Mortal Blade’s voice interrupts Wolf’s moment of rest from his daily training. It had only been a few minutes, but the sword spirit was ready to resume. It had urged Wolf to train and practice wielding it, so as to better harness the Mortal Blade’s power.

Wolf had thought it to be a good idea, and even brought up training together with his lord, who owns the Red Mortal Blade. Genichiro had agreed, and had joined him for a couple of sessions, but for that day, he had other pressing matters to attend to.

Wolf understands how busy his lord is. And Genichiro had insisted that Wolf carry on his training, stating that he would try to join him if possible.

Wolf isn’t expecting that to be the case. Although he is protective of his lord and faithfully carries out his duties, there is some relief that he has some time to himself. He has had worrying thoughts and questions to ask the sword spirit that shares his consciousness.

“ **_Training now, questions later!_ ** ” the Mortal Blade chides him, and Wolf begrudgingly goes his way, practicing sword techniques taught to him by his father. Owl hadn’t been able to teach him how to wield the massive Mortal Blade, so Wolf has taken this opportunity to get used to the weapon’s more significant reach compared to his personal sword. Surprisingly it isn’t any heavier, and Wolf wields the blade like it has always been his own. With each swing, he gets more used to the weapon, and feels more in tune with it. There is almost a rhythmic pulse coming from the sword as it guides him. 

After a couple of hours, the sword spirit makes its approval known with a grunt, and Wolf sheathes it in its scabbard. There is still no sign of his master, but Wolf masks his disappointment.

“ **_Still pining, cub?_ ** ”

Wolf’s eye twitches and acknowledges the teasing in the spirit’s tone. But, he doesn’t take the bait. He sits down cross legged on the floor at the front of the dojo and places the sword before him.

“Answer my questions,” Wolf begins.

The spirit answers with an annoyed huff, then followed by silence signalling Wolf to proceed.

“During the battle with General Tamura… when Lord Genichiro soaked the Red Mortal Blade with his own blood, you were disturbed.”

The Black Mortal Blade is unusually quiet to his question, but the silence is heavy. Wolf grows increasingly concerned when the silence is prolonged. Just as he is about to say something, the spirit speaks with a reluctant tone.

“ **_Kurenai is… a delicate soul._ ** ”

Wolf listens and lets the spirit take its time.

“ **_We were forged at the same time, with the power to cut even immortals. Both of us were forged with our own spirit and roles. Kurenai takes one’s pain in return for power. Her true name reflects that._ ** ”

“Her true name?”

“ **_Gracious Tears._ ** ”

Wolf takes the information in, but the Black Blade had not answered his concern. As if sensing his burning question, the spirit sighs.

“ **_We have existed for many years and passed through many hands. Though we are spirits, we are still as malleable as the steel we were forged into. Kurenai is not immune to that, and she is especially vulnerable to that. She is not what she used to be. She is drowning in her own tears, and those tears created a sea of madness._ ** ”

“What are you trying to say?”

“ **_Those who wield her will drown in the same sea as she did. I suggest you watch your master well_ ** **.** ”

“The Sword Saint wielded the Red Mortal Blade before Lord Genichiro. I do not think the former lord showed any signs of madness. Was the Sword Saint immune?”

The Black Blade harrumphs, but answers, “ **_That man has the will of a mountain. But even he was not immune. No… But it is all up to the mental strength of the wielder if they can keep themselves from drowning._ ** ”

Wolf is bothered by his ominous words, not liking what the spirit is implying about his own master. But he’s seen Genichiro’s eyes and the spark of red in them. Wolf decides it is better not to comment. He turns his attention back to the Black Mortal Blade, not allowing him to go scot-free while he divulges in his counterpart’s past, “And you? What was your true name when you were forged?”

The Black Mortal Blade laughs, but there is no joy or humour in it. Instead, it almost has the same malice and derangement as the Red Spirit’s laughter.

“ **_I am the one they call Open Gate. Do you dare to unseal what I am meant to hold?_ ** ”

\--------

Genichiro wakes from another nightmare. Ashina, in flames again. Isshin, in his Sword Saint regalia, was one of the many who burned in the fire. On his face was a look of disappointment, his gaze levelled at him and never wavering even as his skin and flesh were burned to the bone. Genichiro gasps, trying to regain the breath he’s lost, unable to get the image out of his mind.

His hands are trembling as he reaches out blindly in the dark. He thinks he feels a hand on his, but he’s not afraid. There is the soft humming of a woman in his ears, like a lullaby. The Red Mortal Blade’s spirit manifests, sitting by him with her head down, black hair covering her face. She hushes Genichiro and her grip on his hand tightens. Genichiro feels some comfort, and is moved by her presence, but does not realise that his eyes glow red. Somehow, he feels soothed, and the trembling in his hands stops. 

“My lord?”

Genichiro snaps out of his daze upon hearing Wolf’s voice. He sees the slight crack to the sliding door of his room, and sees the concerned look on the shinobi’s face.

“Wolf,” Genichiro murmurs. He blinks, and looks down at his hand gripping the Mortal Blade. He lets go reluctantly and looks up at Wolf. “Come in.”

He watches Wolf step in and kneel quietly by his side. “Do you need anything, my lord?” the shinobi asks, voice steady but earnest. Genichiro stares at him, his lips part but he has no idea what to answer him with. He needs help. He needs security. He needs Ashina to be safe. He needs Wolf and his people to be safe. But for all that to be possible, Genichiro needs  _ strength _ .

There is so much for him to say, but he can’t burden Wolf with it all even though he can see how willing the shinobi is to help his lord. Genichiro appreciates his men’s loyalty. Especially Wolf’s, and he keeps it close to his heart. 

But instead, Genichiro shakes his head. He waves his hand to dismiss Wolf, yet the shinobi doesn’t move from his position, staring at his lord with a stubborn gaze. Genichiro gestures for him to leave, only for the other to ignore it once again.

“You are dismissed, Wolf,” Genichiro says sternly as he glares at him. 

Wolf stares back defiantly, seemingly wishing to say something. Seeing the warning in his lord’s eyes, Wolf relents in the last minute, holding back his words and turns to leave. He doesn’t return unless specifically called.

But Genichiro’s nightmares only worsen each night.

Wolf, despite his master’s warning, has taken to spending his nights by his master’s door, always alert, always worried. He’s seen Genichiro’s glowing red eyes, the haggard look and the faraway gaze. He’s heard the man’s night terrors and during the day, he can hear the strain in his voice as he speaks to his retainers. Genichiro’s mind seems to always be occupied, and though his generals also see the change in Genichiro, none of them dare to bring it up. The Red Mortal Blade barely leaves the Ashina lord’s reach.

Wolf, too, keeps his Mortal Blade by his side. The Black Blade has shared little more than what he told Wolf already, now only speaking mildly about training or his yearning for a good battle. The shinobi doesn’t know what he can do for his master who appears to be wasting away, haunted by the ghosts in his mind.

Even the evening walks they take in the back of the castle do little to ground him, and Wolf is beginning to feel helpless.

One night, Genichiro’s night terrors reach a peak. 

His lord had been struggling in his sleep, thrashing and gasping for air. His body and bedroll is damp with sweat and his arms flail around as if reaching for something. Wolf, who is always nearby, enters the room upon hearing the commotion. 

He tries to wake Genichiro up and also attempts to hold his thrashing body down. But the man is lost in his nightmare, and when one of his hands manages to get hold of the Mortal Blade beside him, he pulls it out of its scabbard, swinging it with the intent to kill. 

Fortunately, Wolf’s reflexes are fast enough to evade it. The Blade hits the matted floor and Genichiro finally jolts out of his sleep. He blinks around, confused and afraid before his eyes land on Wolf who’s retreated back, part of his own sword drawn out to protect himself.

Genichiro, still breathing heavily, stares wide eyed at Wolf, then looks down to see his own grip on the Red Mortal Blade. He seems to realise what he’s done.

“I’m sorry,” Genichiro croaks out, his voice broken. He drops the sword and holds his head, curling in on himself as if trying to hide. “I’m sorry.”

“My lord,” Wolf puts his weapon aside. He’s still cautious, but Genichiro has dropped all defences or hostility. “My lord… I -”

“Wolf,” Genichiro suddenly speaks. He slowly sits up to look at him. His eyes are ringed red from exhaustion. He looks ill. “Accompany me.”

The shinobi gives him a questioning gaze,, “...Where to, my lord?”

“I need… some fresh air. Will you join me?” Genichiro asks with uncertainty. 

Wolf’s reply is quick, “Anywhere you’d like.” The assured look on Genichiro’s face gives Wolf a form of relief.

They end up at the old gravesite again; it’s become their special place. Genichiro sits on the bench, with Wolf sitting beside him at Genichiro’s insistence. They speak little, only enjoying each other’s company and silence. Wolf is still worried, but his lord appears calmer now.

“Wolf, do I have your loyalty?” Genichiro asks suddenly, as they stare out at the night sky. 

“Always.” Wolf doesn’t hesitate in his answer, and is never late to show his allegiance towards Genichiro. He’s made up his mind on this for some time now, and he doubts it’ll change. There is a connection between them, be it from their younger days, the Mortal Blades they wield, or from them fighting together to reclaim the castle. 

Genichiro turns and gazes at Wolf for a long, silent moment. He finally looks away by lowering his gaze when he realises he’s been rudely staring. After a moment’s pause. Genichiro reaches out to take Wolf’s hand in his.

It is an unexpected action, and both of them stare at their connected hands without a word. Neither say a thing or react aside from stiffening in surprise. Only after a few seconds do both of them relax, and Wolf moves his hand to properly hold his lord’s palm in his.

Wolf looks up to see Genichiro’s smile upon seeing Wolf’s gesture. The smile is unanticipated, and Wolf had not seen the lord smile since their meeting at the dilapidated temple in the outskirts. Wolf is finally reminded of the young master of the castle he met so many years ago. The same boy who gave him gifts and treats and made him happy.

The shinobi has never really enjoyed or understood the need for physical touch, but like this, there is a growing warmth in his chest. Little does he realise that this marks the blossoming of his feelings towards his master.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's the last stretch of the story, but updates will be slowing down. Motivation hasn't been in abundance lately, so I apologize. Comments would definitely be appreciated and help in pushing me to write more. Thank you for your patience!

Wolf is on standby outside his master’s room each night. Sometimes, Genichiro beckons him inside. He looks assured and relieved when he sees Wolf, and he seems to fall back to sleep easier. Sometimes he doesn’t, so they both stay awake talking, or just enjoying the company. But even with Wolf by his side, Genichiro’s complexion grows worse by the day. The paranoia in his eyes only grows stronger.

Wolf often catches his master speaking to himself now. He knows he is speaking to the Red Mortal Blade, but Wolf doesn’t hear her spirit, nor can he seem to catch what the lord is conversing with her about. Wolf doesn’t wish to pry or cross the line, and while the Black Mortal Blade on his back remains quiet, the silence is thick. Wolf can feel the spirit’s apprehension towards Genichiro’s change.

Even so, both lord and servant still make time to spar in the dojo. Genichiro makes it a point that they would do it privately, without the other generals present even though Wolf is sure they could give better pointers. Either the lord sees their presence redundant or he doesn’t trust them, but nonetheless Wolf obliges. 

Wolf never lowers his guard or goes easy on the lord. He’s seen how formidable Genichiro is - he has both the speed and the strength, and while Wolf may be faster and nimbler, a single strike from the other man can cause grievous injury. He has to show his master that he is capable of serving him after all.

They spar without weapons at first, with hand to hand combat as the starter. Then they use wooden swords as their training tools. They are the correct shape, but the materials are still too light, and they don’t feel right in their hands. When they strike, they can hit hard enough to cause bruises, but they remain feeling too out of place. Silence is common between them during these sessions, but it isn’t the same comfortable silence as before. 

Wolf knows the awkwardness isn’t due to the weapons in their hands, but the tension between them. Ever since that evening when he held hands with his lord, neither of them spoke of it. Lord Genichiro acted as per usual, though his nightmares seem to have lessened in severity. Wolf continues to watch over him during the nights, but their sparring sessions still retain the uncertainty between them.

Both men are terrible at words, and after a few days of awkward sparring and silent dismissals, their Mortal Blades eventually decide for them.

“ **_Let me play!_ ** ” the Black Mortal Blade hollers, rattling his physical vessel within the scabbard. “ **_What better opportunity is there than to properly spar with your master, and with my counterpart! Maybe Kurenai and I can help you both knock some sense into each other!_ **”

Seemingly, Genichiro is given the same proposition by his own blade. Wolf is cautious about it, especially with the strain between them. Additionally, the Mortal Blades are far too powerful - what if he harms his master? That would be blasphemy.

“It’s fine, Wolf,” Genichiro speaks up, as if he’s sensed his shinobi’s concern. “Our blades are equally powerful, yes, but according to my grandfather, they are bound not to harm each other.”

Wolf was not given much information on the Mortal Blades by his own father, who passed over the sword abruptly and without warning. He was sent off on his mission with Genichiro r right after. Owl isn’t here to tell him anything more, left behind at Usui Forest due to his old and frail state. Isshin has passed on, and so only Genichiro would know anything more about these swords. Wolf trusts his master.

The Mortal Blades neither affirm nor deny what Genichiro had said, but Wolf can feel their anticipation, eager to cross swords. He gives in.

The moment they start their sparring match, Wolf can immediately feel something different. They begin by circling each other, both Genichiro and Wolf trying to feel out their opponent, watching for feints and indications. They’ve clashed swords only once before, when they first met, but that time was a far cry from their current moment. Now, they know each other, have fought together and shared instances where they’ve spilled blood for one another. There is a familiar connection now, not just between them, but between their blades as well.

Genichiro strikes first. He rushes forward with a sweeping slice. Wolf jumps, high enough to evade the attack. He briefly steps on Genichiro’s arm and kicks off, giving him more distance, but neither of them stop there. They both rush forward with their weapons. Genichiro’s moves are fast, weighted, but flowing like a river. Wolf’s attacks are quicker, but almost rhythmic. He moves like the wind, versatile and ever changing from a breeze to a storm.

Their swords clash and clang, steel against steel. Their blades sing, the voices of the spirits loud and lively in their ears. The moment reminds Wolf of that first meeting again, how both Mortal Blades greeted each other with relief and joy, as though finally reunited as long lost lovers.

Upon that thought, Wolf realises that he feels the same. With each time their blades clash and sing, Wolf is flooded with emotion, but one that is not foreign. It feels like he’s come home, like he’s where he belongs, with the one person he should be with.

Wolf feels as if he’s found his other half.

They continue to spar, but it feels more like a dance as their steps match each other’s pace. Sometimes, Wolf can hear the Red Blade’s pleased hum, while the Black Blade’s harsh laughter is jovial and bright. 

But the lord suddenly changes his movements and does a low sweeping kick. Wolf sees and responds, his reflexes honed to anticipate such attacks and easily jumps out of the way. Genichiro doesn’t falter, throwing out a barrage of sword slashes that Wolf can only defend against. Wolf recognises the move as one of his dance-like techniques that includes numerous arm swings and spins that makes use of momentum and body weight. Wolf follows the flow, careful not to trip as he steps out of the way and parries each attack. Having seen the move before, Wolf can anticipate some of his moves.

The shinobi doesn’t anticipate being grabbed, though.

Midway through his sword technique, Genichiro had stopped his blade, only to reach out and grab Wolf with his off hand. Wolf hadn’t expected such an open and crude move, caught in the grab and pulled off his feet. It becomes a grapple as both of them eventually tosses away their swords, only to end up wrestling on the dojo floor. Wolf thinks he hears an indignant huff from the Black Blade, but his ears are soon filled with Genichiro’s heavy breathing and soft grunts.

Though Genichiro has the advantage of strength and build, Wolf proves his grappling skill and comes up on top, his smaller body pressing the lord down with both his weight and surprising strength. Their eyes meet as they still, neither moving aside from the heaving of their chests. Both men stare at each other before tearing their gazes away, and Wolf removes himself from the lord, murmuring apologies. 

Intimacy and desire is not foreign to Wolf, but he’s never paid much attention to it. Not until that day when he held Genichiro’s hand by the old graves. The warmth of his lord’s touch had lingered in his mind the next day, and all the following days after that. Wolf is good at hiding his thoughts, but even he finds himself thinking of Genichiro more and more.

Wolf wants to hold him again. Embrace him, and assure the lord that his nightmares are just dreams, and that Ashina is safe. He’d stayed his hand whenever he watches over as the lord sleeps, holding back from attempting to soothe him from his nightmares. If he’d reached out and held onto Genichiro’s hand one of those nights, who was there to witness and call him out on it?

Wolf's thoughts are interrupted when he’s suddenly grabbed again, though this time the hand that catches him curls around his nape and pulls him against a large, warm body. 

He’s still lost in his thoughts thinking of Genichiro. When he feels the press of warm lips on his, Wolf is still half-dazed, and for a moment he thinks he’s still dreaming. But then a slick, warm tongue gently parts Wolf’s lips and Wolf finally pulled out of his daze. His eyes widen in surprise, body going stiff and tense. In return he feels Genichiro pause as well in response to his reaction, but when the situation finally sinks in Wolf relaxes.

Genichiro is _kissing him_.

Slowly, the shinobi opens his mouth willingly, giving himself up to the lord's lips, his familiar scent and warmth lowering most of Wolf’s defenses. His hands grab at the back of Genichiro’s top, clutching at the cloth of the lord’s robes, surprising himself with his own desire.

They kiss for so long they only finally separate for breath. Wolf’s eyes glow gold from the dimming light in the dojo; the sun has begun to set, and Wolf can’t look away from his lord’s moist lips.

“Wolf,” Genichiro murmurs, and one of his hands reaches up to cup Wolf’s face. His touch is gentle and careful, almost cautious. There’s a trace of anxiety in his expression. “You are… alright with me?”

Wolf had responded to the kiss earlier, but he is touched that the lord is still mindful of Wolf’s wishes. He doesn’t remember seeing the lord this vulnerable, ever since he’s known him as the arrogant young master decades before. Wolf feels the regret that they had lost so many years separated, but smiles as he stares back at Genichiro and leans into his hand.

This time, he’ll stay by Genichiro’s side.

“If you’ll have me, my lord.”

\--------

Genichiro is startled awake from yet another nightmare. He’s covered in sweat, and he’s gasping for air. The ministry’s forces had returned blasting fire and setting everything ablaze. In his dream, Ashina was razed to the ground, and Genichiro was left with nothing but ash.

He’d forced himself awake after seeing the burned bodies of his people, of _Wolf_ , and he could not take anymore.

He sits up and looks around, expecting to see a glimpse of his shinobi. Though he has told Wolf that he needn’t look over him during the nights, the Wolf had been stubborn and insistent and truthfully Genichiro appreciates having a familiar presence the moment he wakes. But the Wolf is nowhere to be found this time. 

“Wolf?” Genichiro calls out in a whisper, knowing full well the man would be able to hear him. Yet there is still no response. Genichiro gets to his feet and takes the Red Mortal Blade that’s always by his bed and sets out of his room.

He walks over to the open balcony that overlooks the roofs. The night is silent but the moon is bright. Not a single cloud in sight. Something feels wrong.

Genichiro hears something creak, like a weight upon the wooden floor. He draws his blade and turns immediately.

But it’s too late. He feels pain in his chest and his eyes set on the figure before him. In the figure’s hand, a long odachi. The Black Mortal Blade has stabbed him through his chest. Blood drips along the length of metal. Genichiro stares back at the familiar face. Wolf, with his golden eyes and unreadable face. No change in expression even as he twists the blade in Genichiro’s chest.

Genichiro tries to speak but his mouth is full of blood. He’s frozen in place, not even able to move a finger. The Red Blade in his own hand however, starts to vibrate slightly. There’s that same surge of power and warmth that he’s felt when he used her strength against General Tamura. 

“ **_You cannot rely on anything but strength, Genichiro,_ ** ” the Red Lady of the Blade whispers in his ears. “ **_Not even_ ** **him**.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I'll be finishing this up within the next few days. Many thanks for your patience and to Vigils for helping edit these last chapters!

“Lord Genichiro?!” Wolf shakes the man awake. The state of the man in his sleep is concerning, feverish with a pained look on his face. The lord’s eyes snap open, and Wolf sees the red in them.

The same eyes land on him, and for a moment Wolf feels a sharp killing intent, but it vanishes the moment he blinks again. “Wolf…” Genichiro murmurs out. His master reaches out to him but his hand stops, hanging awkwardly in mid air as if hesitating.

“My lord?” Wolf looks at him with concern, taking Genichiro’s hand instead. He’s trembling slightly.

Genichiro’s face shows pain and sorrow, but he shakes his head. He finally leans forward to rest against Wolf, his head on the smaller man’s shoulder. He circles his arm around Wolf and his embrace is tight and possessive. At the same time, he also feels like he’s clinging to the shinobi for comfort and assurance. 

Wolf reciprocates and lets the man rest on him, one of his hands rubbing Genichiro’s back soothingly.

He doesn’t know what visions haunt the lord’s dreams, but as he glances at the Red Mortal Blade that lies nearby, Wolf thinks of the Black Blade’s ominous words again.

Genichiro recovers from it quickly, though, effectively pushing his nightmares aside and takes up the role of Ashina’s lord again. Wolf can only quietly follow and monitor him.

It has been two months since they’ve reclaimed the castle, and there has been no sign or news of the Ministry. 

Scouts and troops are sent to patrol the lands routinely, and the Nightjar ninja keep a constant lookout at the hidden corners of Ashina. Defences of the castle continue to be worked on, builders and tacticians working together to keep improving on the fortifications.

Wolf is sometimes sent to the forefront as well. It’s clear that the lord isn’t happy to have Wolf away from his side, but Wolf is the leader of his own clan as well and people he is also responsible for. The Nightjar ninja were trained by Owl, and Wolf had his fair share of training alongside them as well. Genichiro mostly lets Wolf make decisions for them, though all of them are to report to the lord himself.

As time passes, there’s a growing tension in the castle, most of it coming from Genichiro. Even Wolf himself has been unable to get much of the lord’s thoughts, even when they spend time together. Instead, the tension continues to grow, and so does the look of paranoia in the lord’s eyes.

It reaches a peak when Wolf returns from one of his patrols. Wolf recognises the large man who comes up to him, the imposing General Oniwa. From what Wolf knows, the man was a trusted aide of Lord Isshin, and is now a close confidante of Genichiro. The man approaches Wolf looking rather disturbed. He informs Wolf of the current predicament: one of the Nightjar had reported to Genichiro of some ministry agent sightings. 

Genichiro had been livid when he asked if the Nightjar had gone after said agent to kill them and the ninja had not. He had taken the priority to report instead of engage. The lord had lost his temper and cut the man down, though perhaps fortunately, the ninja survived but with a deep sword wound that would keep him out of commission for a while. He’d been taken away to be treated, and those who were present during the report were shocked at the incident. None of them expected Genichiro to actually harm one of their own men, even if they are of the Usui.

Oniwa implores Wolf to talk to the lord; currently, no one dares to approach him, and the lord is left by himself in the hall. Wolf agrees but is unsure of the results. All of them have been treading on eggshells around the man as of late.

When Wolf gets there, he sees Genichiro looking out of one of the open windows. There’s blood on the floor, evidence of what had transpired. Wolf was bothered; the ninja of his clan had been punished without proper reason after all, but he cannot show disrespect to his own master. But Wolf sees that Genichiro is still holding onto his sword - the Red Mortal Blade. His gaze is faraway and unfocused, as if his mind isn’t in the present. He turns to Wolf’s direction with his hackles raised before he realises who it is and relaxes. 

Wolf stays still by the entrance, waiting for permission. He too, felt unsafe in that moment, and it pains him to think that way.

“Wolf, you are back,” Genichiro sounds relieved and tired. His eyes are sunken and the dark circles around his eyes are more prominent. Wolf finally enters the hall. He wants to ask what happened, but he isn’t sure if it is a good idea.

“Are you alright, my lord?” Wolf asks. Genichiro doesn’t reply, turning his head to face out the window again. He is still holding the Red Mortal Blade, the metal of the sword still dripping with the Nightjar’s blood.

“Wolf,” Genichiro begins. “I am afraid.”

Wolf stops a few steps from his master and watches. Waits and listens.

“I am afraid for Ashina. I am afraid for you. I am afraid for our people,” he says. “I am afraid of what I would do. Look what I’ve done. Turning my own blade to my own men. The Usui, the Nightjar have been nothing but loyal and yet - all I can feel is rage”

“That ninja. I almost killed him. I was so angry. Why didn’t he kill those agents? Or capture them? If they got away, think of what information they could bring back about us. They will come back stronger. They will return to take Ashina again.”

Wolf remains quiet. He has a feeling that what he would say will have little effect. The lord is unstable now, and the shinobi wants to take that Mortal Blade away. It is clear that the Red Spirit’s influence over his master is getting too much. But he hadn’t been able to take action as Genichiro keeps the sword by his side at every waking and sleeping moment.

“Ashina still isn’t safe,” Genichiro laments.

“We will keep Ashina safe this time. Together, my lord,” Wolf tells him. Genichiro turns to look at Wolf. His smile doesn’t reach his eyes, but he looks somewhat assured.

“Can I rely on you, Wolf?”

“Always, my lord.”

Genichiro wipes his face with his free hand, clearly a little shaky. Wolf makes his footsteps heard as he approaches closer and gets to the side of Genichiro’s sword arm. He reaches for the blade, slow and gentle, holding the lord’s hand first.

“My lord, may I?” He stops when he feels Genichiro tense. For quite some time, Genichiro’s grip remains locked, but eventually, the man relaxes and lets Wolf take the sword away. The shinobi hears the Red Blade’s voice, humming quietly. He thinks he senses her disapproval somewhat, but says nothing of it and sheathes the blade. 

“It’s not safe for you to be around me, Wolf,” Genichiro admits.

“It is my duty to keep you safe. And I wish to be by your side always,” Wolf assures him. Genichiro shakes his head disbelievingly and keeps his eyes on Wolf with an unsure look. The shinobi escorts him back to his room, carrying the Red Blade for him.

Wolf places the Mortal Blade on the sword rack in the master’s room. Genichiro is seated in the middle, looking listless. He watches Wolf from where he is, his eyes on where Wolf’s hand is holding the sword. He doesn’t look away until Wolf’s hand is off the sword and visibly exhales.

“Do nightmares still plague you?”

“Yes. I cannot be rid of them,” Genichiro tells him. “Every night, I live out my fears in my dreams. My grandfather - the Sword Saint - he must be ashamed of me.”

Wolf has perhaps met the legendary Sword Saint a few times when his father brought him to Ashina castle. He remembers the man. Tall, powerful, and rather eccentric, but he did indeed had a severe aura about him. Wolf can only imagine having to live up to the man’s name. Wolf himself, has a legend for a father. He understands Genichiro’s pressure.

“I do not know what Lord Isshin would think, but you, my lord, had successfully reclaimed Ashina castle. Your people are back where they belong. Even if Lord Isshin is ashamed of you, which I doubt, your people here are proud of you, and are grateful to have you return them to their home,” Wolf tells his master, reaching out to clasp one of his hands. Genichiro stares at his eyes searchingly. He eventually leans over and rests his head on Wolf’s shoulder.

He sighs and sags against Wolf. “I have not been the best lord and master to you,” Genichiro murmurs. “Please, Wolf, if I ever point my sword at you, stop me.”

Wolf tightens his grip on Genichiro’s hand. “I am happy to have you as my master, Lord Genichiro.”

“You… are a wonder,” Genichiro replies with a sigh. He hugs Wolf and buries his face in the crook of the shinobi’s neck. Wolf feels a soft kiss there, and he can’t help but press a kiss to the top of Genichiro’s head as well. His arms wrapped around the larger man.

“I will be here for you, my lord. I won’t let those fears become reality,” Wolf promises, and he means it.

The next thing he realises are lips on his and he’s being pulled into a heated kiss. Genichiro is murmuring his name repeatedly through said kisses, and Wolf can see a glimpse of moisture on his master’s eyes. While Wolf has little experience dealing with people, he pushes himself to put his effort in comforting the man.

He lays Genichiro back, easing him with kisses rained upon his face and slowly bringing his lips to his neck, down his chest. Slowly, Wolf slips aside his master’s robes to bare his body. Genichiro makes no move to stop him, only his eyes staring down at Wolf with anticipation. The shinobi takes it as permission to continue..

He brings his mouth lower down Genichiro’s body, hands exploring every detail of the larger man, almost worshipping him with them. It’s a little strange, to be hovering over the lord when usually he kneels before him. Even so, he has thought of this, dreamt of it. His libido stirs as his eyes rake over Genichiro’s muscled form. As expected, the man is beautiful, even when his body is littered with small scars. Compared to Wolf’s, they are nothing, and even if the man is disfigured, Wolf’s love and loyalty for him will never waver. He punctuates that thought by leaning down to kiss Genichiro again on the lips, hoping to convey those thoughts to him.

“Lord Genichiro… May I?” Wolf asks quietly once they part from their kiss. Genichiro nods and smooths a hand over Wolf’s nape, pulling him down to seal their mouths together again.

When Wolf enters Genichiro, their fingers are laced together as their bodies melt as if into one. Strong thighs and long legs wrapped around a smaller, narrow set of hips, thrusting slow and steady into the body beneath it. Golden eyes stare into grey-blue as darkness fills the room, lit only by the streams of moonlight seeping in through the windows.

Wolf closes his eyes and commits this feeling of fondness and connection to memory. Genichiro murmurs his name in a low breathy moan, and Wolf’s thoughts are lost in a haze of pleasure.


	14. Chapter 14

Genichiro had been looking for the shinobi boy. It had been some time since he last saw him since the young lord had been occupied with his lessons. Though he would loathe to admit, it had been pretty lonesome without the other boy around. Genichiro searched through the castle for Wolf, and even asked the passing Nightjar ninjas if they’d seen the boy.

With no luck or clue of where Wolf was, Genichiro resigned to the fact that he may be spending the rest of his day alone, as usual. He could probably look for one of his mentors to tutor him, but he’d been looking forward to spending some play time with his shinobi friend.

It was evening and Genichiro was throwing pebbles across the pond where they often played, when the one he was looking for finally appeared. Wolf came running to him excitedly with something in his hand. Genichiro was surprised, since the shinobi boy was often stoic and barely expressed himself. He’d never seen him so flustered.

“Where have you been, Wolf?” Genichiro asked, putting on a pout. “I was looking all over for you.” He wanted to act upset so that the other boy would feel bad for leaving him alone all day. Wolf fixed the scarf around his neck and pushed his own hair out of his face to reveal a shy smile, which made Genichiro stare at him instead.

“Sorry…” Wolf murmured. He walked closer to Genichiro and the smile widened to a near grin. It left Genichiro, who’d been spoiling the shinobi boy with sweets just to see him smile, speechless. Wolf held out his hands, offering the young master a pouch, loosely tied at the top.

Genichiro looked to Wolf before he took the pouch and opened it. Inside it contained a bunch of marbles. They were nothing special and looked old, even; Genichiro had his own set which were newer, cleaner, and more intricately decorated. Yet, to Genichiro, the ones in this ragged old pouch were sparkling as if they were treasure. They were from Wolf himself. His friend.

“Where did you get these?” Genichiro asked.

“I bought them for you,” the other boy replied. His smile had dropped, and he had been staring at Genichiro nervously, as if wanting to know the young master’s verdict on his gift. Genichiro felt so touched that he had to blink from the hot moisture that was gathering in his eyes.

He reached out and held the other boy’s hand. Genichiro spotted the beaded bracelet around Wolf’s wrist and smiled up at him.

“Thank you, Wolf,” Genichiro told him with the steadiest voice he could muster. He felt the shinobi boy tense at the sudden physical touch and stood there as if he didn’t know how to respond. It made Genichiro laugh when he saw the growing blush upon the little Wolf’s face.

“I’ve been waiting the whole day for you. Come, let’s play with these!” Genichiro began, taking the other boy’s hand in his, just about to pull the boy away.

Instead, the Ashina lord’s bellow of Genichiro’s name throughout the castle startled both of them.

“Genichiro!! Escaping your lessons again?!” 

The young master paled, knowing he must have forgotten something. He had been too occupied looking for the Wolf that one of his lessons must have slipped his mind.

“Oh no, looks like we have to play with these another time then,” Genichiro groaned and was unable to keep himself from pursing his lips in yet another pout.

“It’s okay, we can play with them tomorrow,” Wolf softly replied with a small smile. Genichiro beamed at him as he held the boy’s hand.

“Promise?”

The shinobi boy nodded, earning another happy grin.

The two boys parted as Genichiro had to go for his lessons, but even at the end of the day, Genichiro held that pouch of marbles, even bringing it to bed and clutching it in his sleep.

Unbeknownst to them, Ashina would be besieged by the Interior Ministry the following day.

\--------

Wolf wakes up, suddenly reminded of the prayer bracelet and the bag of marbles he bought for the young master so long ago. One of his hands reaches for his other wrist, but it is bare and it has been since that fateful night. It had been so long after all, but Genichiro was his first friend, and now, is his master. 

The smile he received from the boy when he brought him that pouch of marbles had been so bright. How could Wolf forget such a memory? There’s a twinge of guilt as he collects his thoughts, clenching his fists. 

Soon enough he realises he is not in his own quarters and sits up to see that he is alone in Genichiro’s bed. The activities he did with the lord the night before return to him, and Wolf can’t help feel the rush of heat in his cheeks and ears. Surveying the room, he sees his master standing at the other side of the room, clothed and looking out of the window. His back is turnedf, and in his hand...

The Red Mortal Blade. 

The sight of it leaves Wolf with a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He swallows but manages to find his voice.

“My lord...”

“You are awake, Wolf?” Genichiro interrupts. His voice is flat and controlled, with no emotion. He sounds like how he was when they first met as strangers. Wolf pauses, a little stunned, but quickly answers.

“Yes, my lord.”

“Did you sleep well?”

“...Yes, my lord.”

“That’s good,” his master replies, his voice just a touch softer. He turns to Wolf to reveal an expression which Wolf can’t read. Genichiro moves overand kneels down in front of him. He cups Wolf’s cheek and gives the shinobi a slight smile. “Once you have cleaned up and prepared, I will need you to patrol the outskirts once again. There’s been another report of the ministry agents sighted in the area.”

Wolf blinks at what was said. He had leaned into the master’s hand, but still feels uneasy with his master’s order. For him to bring it up like this felt suspicious, but even if they are lovers, Genichiro is still the lord, and Wolf is his loyal shinobi. He cannot question his master. 

Wolf bows his head and adheres to his directions. He cleans up and leaves for patrol wordlessly, no mention of the night before.

As usual, he brings the Black Mortal Blade with him, strapped to his back.

Both sword and wielder are silent throughout the journey to the outskirts, with Wolf both muddled in his thoughts and busy keeping lookout. He doesn’t see anything out of the ordinary, and neither do the ninjas under his command. In fact, no one else mentions the report on the agents. Did Genichiro make up the sighting?

Did he send Wolf away for a reason?

“ **_Little cub, you shouldn’t be running away from things you don’t want to confront_ ** ,” the Black Mortal Blade’s spirit suddenly chimes in, his low, gravelly voice filling his mind.

Wolf tries not to sigh and remains quiet, but he knows the spirit is right.

“ **_You know what the problem is._ ** ”

Wolf unsheathes the blade and stares it down.

“How am I supposed to address it? Steal the sword from my own master? Cut him down?” Wolf near hisses with dread and anger, both rare emotions to stir up within him. He realises he’s been anxious, and is still on edge since the conversation with Genichiro that morning.

The Black Blade does not answer him, and Wolf places the sword back in its scabbard. He tries to quell his own worries and focuses on his patrol, making sure to cover as much ground as possible and have his men keep him informed of any activity.

Only when dusk approaches does the sword spirit speak to him again.

“ **_There is a reason why two swords were made_ ** ,” the Black Mortal Blade says.

Wolf, who is on his way back to Ashina Castle, stops and looks around. Still with no signs of life or anything suspicious, he signals his men to continue with their lookout and scouting. Wolf takes the moment to sit in a quiet corner and converse with the blade. 

“Continue,” Wolf tells it.

“ **_I told you that we were forged at the same time. Both of us were forged with our own spirit and roles. Kurenai takes one’s pain in return for power. Tears are proof of one’s pain. As for me… I am the Open Gate. One may think of me as a passageway. But I can also be a blockade._ ** ”

“A seal… to the Red Mortal Blade?” Wolf asks.

The sword spirit grunts in affirmation. “ **_I suppose you can say that. Not unlike Kurenai, I am a sword forged with power, but I am meant to hold it, much more than any mortal can hope to wield. While Kurenai gives strength in equal amounts to what you offer her, to unseal me, I require a much higher price._ ** ”

Wolf can only guess what the price is.

The question is: is it worth it?

If he has to end up going against his lord, his beloved, in order to stop him from plunging into madness.

“But, you can stop her, can’t you?”

“ **_It all depends on the wielder, little cub. One may have a shoddy tool, but as long as they have the skill they can wield it to create miracles._ ** ”

Yes, that is true. Wolf will have to find his resolve until such a situation arises, but he knows that such a moment may come much sooner than he hopes.


	15. Chapter 15

Genichiro continues to send Wolf out for patrol with vaguely worded orders and false reports of Ministry agents. Wolf goes to investigate for hours and only returns to the castle by dusk, either with few leads or simply no substance to such reports at all. When he conveys as such to the lord, Genichiro either dismisses it or angrily retorts that those agents are indeed out there, and that they are rats, well-hidden and ready to spread their plague of war and pillaging.

Wolf even learns from General Oniwa, who’s been secretly keeping Wolf informed, that Genichiro had drilled the soldiers to the bone, even beginning to forcefully draft some of the younger peasant boys into the army and train them as foot soldiers. All these done while Wolf was away, and the others ordered by the lord himself to keep Wolf out of the loop about them.

The shinobi is not an incompetent fool, he had an inkling about it and had his Nightjars glean evidence amongst the servants. He’s well aware of the situation by now. The castle has been brimming with nervous tension anticipating another war.

In the meantime Wolf still had not been able to sway Genichiro to rethink the situation. He is adamant in seeking revenge on the Ministry, and both of them soon stop conversing altogether.

They grow more distant and cold by the day. Wolf, sinking back into his silent aloofness, and Genichiro, an unyielding force who only orders and demands. The generals, and even the castle servants have noticed the strain between them, but the entire castle already feels like it is on thin ice. Nobody dares to tread boldly, and Wolf’s guilt and helplessness grows as steadily as Genichiro’s desire for the Interior Ministry’s destruction.

The Red Blade’s humming haunts Wolf’s dreams, while the Black Blade remains quiet, but its disapproval at Wolf’s reluctance to act weighs heavily on the shinobi’s mind. 

It eventually comes to the point that Genichiro no longer wishes to wait. He sends out the order to ready the troops for their retaliation against the Interior Ministry, that they will bring their army out of Ashina and invade the nearest Ministry stronghold. 

The plan is abrupt and reckless. Predictably, his generals are against it.

They are still a small army and the Ministry has not returned aside from sending a few scouts and agents to observe. They have the advantage of staying where they are in their stronghold and defending their land. If they were to leave the safety of their fortress, their army would have no chance against the massive numbers of their enemy. Besides, they have only just returned to their home. It would be cruel to send them out to fight so soon.

These are the legitimate concerns the Ashina generals bring up to their lord, but they are silenced by Genichiro’s icy glare. With his hand on the Red Mortal Blade and his eyes flashing crimson, all of them have their voices stuck in their throats, and their heads lowered to avoid the man’s gaze. Even the massive General Oniwa bows to Genichiro’s look, despite the clear displeasure on his face. Each of them is afraid and unhappy, but out of fierce loyalty, they have to follow their lord’s orders even if it is evident that they may be led towards their destruction.

Wolf watches the meeting from the side silently. He catches the pleading looks of Genichiro’s generals, but Wolf cannot respond to them. The shinobi has been conflicted about the situation for the past week, in turmoil over loyalty and love, or saving all of them from yet another downfall.

In the end, he has to make a choice.

He hears the Black Mortal Blade spirit give a neutral hum, neither supportive nor disapproving. Wolf knows that whatever action he takes, there would be no going back.

The shinobi approaches his lord while Ashina prepares for yet another war.

Genichiro is done with meetings for the day, his mood barely improving and seemingly unable to stand the presence of his men much. Wolf finds him in the lookout at the top of his castle where he has been isolating himself, and it hasn’t been long since the day they defeated General Kiyohide Tamura.

Not even half a year since they took back Ashina castle together.

Wolf keeps his breathing steady as he steps into the lookout, eyes trained on the back of the man whom he’d fallen for, and pledged loyalty to.

“It seems you are here for something other than to report,” Genichiro speaks first. Wolf doesn’t respond. He cannot yield or show hesitation. 

“My lord, you know that Ashina will not survive if we attempt to attack the Ministry. It is not the time,” Wolf persuades.

“Then when, Wolf? When they come to pillage our lands again? Burn the castle down and force us to separate once again?!” Genichiro hisses, finally turning to face him. He has yet to draw the Red Mortal Blade that’s by his hip, but the hostility he is displaying is enough to make a lesser man kneel in fear. “No, we do not have the time or luxury to allow that to happen. We must strike them quickly when they least expect it.”

“Lord Genichiro…”

“Wolf. When we laid together that night, I knew. I could not afford to stay idle anymore. We must take the initiative to strike when the Ministry least expects us! Do you not see, Wolf?! That I am doing this to protect Ashina, to protect you!”

Wolf doesn’t know how to respond. He doesn’t want to do this, but the lord is adamant.

“I’m sorry, Lord Genichiro, but I cannot allow you to do this,” Wolf says and slides the Black Mortal Blade out of its sheath.

His lord’s eyes glow a red so bright, they illuminate like lit candles in the growing darkness as the sun begins to set.

“I see. The Red Blade has warned me of this. I did not think she would be right in her prediction of your betrayal,” Genichiro murmurs, his voice low with undisguised hurt. The tone of it almost makes Wolf flinch but he remains steady. He must do what must be done.

The first strike comes in a rush of a forward thrust. The Red Mortal Blade sings as it cuts through the air, directed towards Wolf’s chest. Wolf steps aside just in time, parrying the blade away to the other direction with his own Mortal Blade.

This isn’t the first time the Mortal Blades have clashed, but now their wielders are on opposing sides, with the full intent to cut down the other. Naturally, the spirits of the swords follow the will of their wielders whom they’ve acknowledged.

“ **_There is no going back, little cub_ ** ,” the Black Mortal Blade reminds Wolf.

“...I understand.”

“Wolf-!” Genichiro growls out his name, fury clear on his face as the flames of his wrath are fanned by the Red Mortal Blade in his hand. His eyes glow red, now a more familiar sight to Wolf than his usual grey. Wolf misses the colour of them, and the thought of it only steels Wolf’s resolve.

The shinobi dodges as many of the lord’s attacks as he can, rolling to the side, ducking backwards and countering with his own sword slash. But both of them are evenly matched in speed, skill and determination.

Genichiro wants to save Ashina and his people, and bring vengeance to the Ministry. Wolf wants to save Genichiro from himself, before he destroys the very land he is supposed to protect. Their swords are locked together, neither of them allowing the other to move. Their eyes meet but no words are exchanged. Once, they would have understood each other without the need to express them verbally, but now that almost seems like a dream.

Genichiro pushes Wolf back with all of his strength and draws the blade over his left arm. Wolf grits his teeth, knowing what the man is doing. Sacrificing his life blood to the Red Blade for power. It seems that his lord has also made his decision as well and would not hesitate to cut him down. After all, it is for the sake of Ashina….

Wolf hears the soft laughter of the Red Mortal Blade as the spirit absorbs the offered blood through its steel. Red wisps cloak Genichiro’s body, visibly fueling him with power. The lord’s movements grow more frantic and erratic, and it takes all of Wolf’s skills to evade his attacks, which grow increasingly quick and unpredictable. 

“ **_Will you do it now?_ ** ” the Black Blade asks. Wolf lets out a slow exhale and clears his mind.

“No,” Wolf says decisively.

“ **_Even now, you refuse?_ ** ”

“I am here to save Ashina. Without the lord, Ashina will not stand either,” Wolf replies, tightening his grip on his sword.

“ **_You will die by your lord’s hand_ ** .”

Wolf doesn’t answer. He retaliates and parries Genichiro’s attacks, but his moves are to incapacitate, not to kill. Wolf knocks back another of Genichiro’s sword swings and drives his blade into the lord’s thigh, careful not to hit the artery, yet it does little to hinder him.

Unfortunately, his tactic is ineffective in the face of Genichiro’s madness. His spirit, possessed by the Red Mortal Blade’s bloodlust, ignores the damage on his body. By this point, Wolf has pierced and cut at Genichiro’s limbs but the man continues to attack feverishly, like a mad demon. At this rate, the man will bleed to death instead.

“My lord, please-!”

Genichiro’s eyes are unfocused. Only the light of the Red Blade’s madness is present within them.

“ **_Little cub. Open the gate. With that, you can stop him._ ** ”

Where the Red Mortal Blade gives an equal exchange of power in return of offered blood and life, the Black Mortal Blade acts like a seal that absorbs and stores all the power it’s accumulated from the lives and blood it’s taken. In order to harness that power, the wielder can open that gate by offering their life. According to the Black Blade’s spirit, its power is supposedly fearsome, more so than the Red Mortal Blade’s.

“If I do that, I ask for your word that you won’t kill him,” Wolf asks, seeing that they are running out of time.

“ **_...You are too kind to be a wolf_ ** ,” the Black Blade replies him. The spirit doesn’t respond to Wolf’s request, as if it is lost in thought, but his silence only makes the shinobi more desperate.

“Please-!”

“ **_...Fine. You have my word_ ** .”

Wolf suddenly relaxes, as if hearing the promise lifted a heavy burden off his shoulders. “Thank you.”

The Black Mortal Blade says nothing as it glows. Wolf feels it thrumming with energy.

Genichiro is frozen, eyes wide as he looks at Wolf. “...Kurai?”

Wolf raises the blade towards Genichiro as power floods and fills his entire body. It feels like he’s about to burst. No wonder the wielders die when they unlock the Mortal Blade’s full potential. No normal human would be able to take it.

But if it’s to save his lord from himself, and in turn, save Ashina as well, then… Wolf would gladly give himself up.

Genichiro stares at him. His red eyes appear to momentarily clear, the red in them dimming to give way to the grey. He looks shocked and confused. Wolf feels the Black Mortal Blade’s spirit take over his body and feels his legs move automatically.

A step forward, then two. His sword is raised high as more energy gathers around the blade. When Wolf swings it down, a shockwave of the same energy cuts through the air followed by the black flames. Genichiro’s eyes flash red again as the Red Mortal Blade possesses his consciousness once more. Wolf thinks he hears the Red Spirit shriek in desperation as his lord’s body rushes towards him to counterattack, but it’s too late.

The shockwave cuts through Genichiro and stops him in his tracks. A deep slash cuts through Genichiro’s torso diagonally from the left shoulder down near to his navel. Blood gushes out and the man staggers backwards and falls to the floor with a heavy thump. Genichiro gasps and coughs out blood, grievously injured but otherwise still alive. That should be enough. The Black Mortal Blade did what was asked, and Wolf is grateful.

Now it is time for him to pay what was owed.

“You have my gratitude,” Wolf tells the sword spirit, and finally collapses.

The last thing he hears is the sound of someone crying.


	16. Chapter 16

Someone is crying. Who is that?

Wolf must be in hell and they must be the cries of the dead.

But it sounds like only one person is crying. Wolf had expected it to be the familiar crying of a woman, but instead, it sounds like the sobbing of a man. Who is he and why would he be crying so brokenly? 

His vision clears to show him the sight of an older man in dark rags holding the body of a woman. Both their backs are facing him, with the man hunched over the other, whose long black hair and dark red kimono seem familiar, but Wolf can’t place the time he’s seen it.

“Forgive me, forgive me,” the man sobs. In one of his hands is a bloodied sword. Wolf can guess what must have happened, even if he does not know the context.

“Kurai, are you crying?” the woman asks. Her voice is sweet but slow. She doesn’t sound like she has long to live. “Foolish man, wasting your tears on me. I am a deranged murderer, after all.”

“You were the only one who opened your doors to me, Kurenai. The matter of your children… Anyone would have gone mad for vengeance. I should have sought justice with you, but instead of repaying your kindness for taking in a vagrant like me…”

“It cannot be helped,” she replies and sighs tiredly. “You stopped me from committing more sins. My children would have thanked you. I may have avenged them but all I wanted was to take more lives to soothe my rage…”

The pair speak until the woman passes on, and the man remains there unmoved, as if he wishes to disappear with her. Wolf watches the scene from a distance. He knows this must be a vision of the past, a memory of the Mortal Blades’ spirits.

The vision changes into another scene.

The man in rags is seated on his knees, his hands bound behind his back with rope. His head is lowered and he is motionless. Someone unseen speaks.

“For colluding with the mad woman who has murdered half of the village, we sentence you to death.”

The man says nothing and closes his eyes. He looks resigned, even as if he expected this outcome. Wolf does not see the executioner, nor the swing of the blade, only the bound man's head severing from his shoulders. Then Wolf's vision floods with black.

The sound of crying returns, along with his name being called.

This time, the voice is recognisable.

“Wolf, wake up… Please, wake up… Forgive me,” the man says in between sobs. 

Wolf blinks his eyes open slowly. Genichiro is kneeling and holding onto him as he looks over Wolf, the lord’s eyes rimmed red with tears streaking down his cheeks. Wolf stares, confused and stunned by the man’s distraught expression.

“Wolf-!” Genichiro’s eyes widen at the sight of the shinobi coming to, and before Wolf can get a word in, he is embraced tightly. “Forgive me. My mind was weak. I am weak. I could not fight off the Red Spirit’s influence…”

“My lord… you are alright? And I am alive…?” Wolf asks, his voice hoarse. He is sure that he should be dead by unsealing the Black Mortal Blade’s power. Though confused, the lord’s warmth is comforting and Wolf can’t help but press into the larger man’s body. Wolf had thought he would never be able to feel it again, but did the heavens grant them another chance?

“Lord Genichiro, let us take over.”

Wolf then realises that they are no longer alone. General Oniwa is with them, standing by the doorway of the lookout accompanied by a couple of Wolf’s Nightjar ninjas and clan doctors. Wolf’s men must have prompted the general about their fight and came with help. All of them look extremely concerned, especially at their leaders’ states. While Wolf has some flesh wounds, Genichiro not only has severe injuries all over his body, but his arms are also burned black. Wolf does not know when such a thing happened.

Wolf is still weak and exhausted as well, only looking around for the Mortal Blades to find them missing. He would have asked about them, but as he watches Genichiro being taken away for treatment, he feels his own consciousness slip.

\--------

Both leaders of the clan had to remain bedridden as they recuperate from their duel. Word has been kept from spreading so as to not create any restlessness and disruption among the people. Wolf has mostly healed, while Genichiro remains in his room for a good week to recover, not seeing anyone else aside from the doctors and a couple of his generals.

Wolf is worried. He’s committed treason by raising his sword against the lord whom he’s supposed to serve, and with Genichiro not calling on him at all has the shinobi nervous. Perhaps he will be exiled and sent back to the Usui Forest, and in a worse case scenario, the Usui clan and its Nightjar ninjas would be banished from Ashina. And if Genichiro is particularly cruel, execution for his mutiny may be in order.

General Oniwa brings a few words to Wolf, mainly about the progress of their lord’s recovery.

“Has he… mentioned anything about me?” Wolf asks.

“No, but give Genichiro some time,” the general tells Wolf. “The wound on his torso is particularly bad, but he’ll pull through. It’s his mental state that needs patience. Last I visited him, he still looked out of sorts. I heard from Lord Isshin that the influence of the Red Mortal Blade can be difficult to overcome, even for the Sword Saint himself... We have to monitor Genichiro in case it still haunts him.”

Wolf agrees. And in regards to the Mortal Blades, no one seems to know what happened to them. According to General Oniwa, the Mortal Blades were gone when they arrived at the lookout, and Genichiro was already clutching Wolf despite the burned flesh of his arms. 

As they await Genichiro's full recovery, Wolf continues his duty to patrol and guard Ashina from the shadows as its lead shinobi. General Oniwa who is second in command, has taken temporary leadership of Ashina while Genichiro is still out of commission, working closely with Wolf to keep the castle going and its defences maintained.

After another week passes, Genichiro summons Wolf to his room out of the blue.

The shinobi enters with a simple greeting, eyes lowered. Wolf is rarely nervous, but such an anticipated reunion with an unknown conclusion leaves even the Great Shinobi Owl’s son anxious. Wolf wonders if his father would have taken the same steps going against Lord Isshin if they were in the same situation. Regardless, Wolf will have to face his lord now and face the consequences.

“...Wolf, you look well,” is the first thing Genichiro says. Wolf nods in affirmation, speaking little as he kneels by his lord’s side. Genichiro is still in his bed, wearing light clothes and his body mostly bound in bandages, especially around his arms. Wolf wants to look at his eyes, but refrains from doing so. He still feels guilty about his traitorous actions, even if they may be warranted.

“Wolf, raise your head and look at me.”

Reluctantly, Wolf does so. He sees his lord smile sadly at him.

“My lord -”

“Can you forgive me, Wolf?” Genichiro asks before Wolf can speak. The question surprises Wolf to silence, blinking at the lord with a stunned expression. Taking advantage of the shinobi’s dazed state, he continues, “I ask for your forgiveness, Wolf. I’ve failed as your lord, and as the leader of Ashina. I was weak, and I let the sword control my will. No, in fact, I don’t deserve forgiveness… I almost killed you and led Ashina to another war - “

Wolf opens his mouth, trying to find words that can properly express his thoughts. Hearing the lord deprecate himself over his mistakes and weakness upsets him. True, due to Genichiro’s weaker will and strong grudge against the Ministry, he was more susceptible to the Red Mortal Blade’s influence. But any lesser man would have been in the same state, and Wolf himself may have ended up as a servant of the Red Spirit’s lust for blood had he been its wielder.

“Lord Genichiro, even if it is not my place as your loyal servant, I forgive you. But in return, can you forgive me for my betrayal? I swore to be by your side and serve you loyally, but in the end I still pointed my sword towards you,” Wolf says, looking Genichiro in the eyes. Now, their colour is a beautiful bluish grey. No trace of the red that burned like the fires of war. Just seeing them makes Wolf relieved.

Genichiro reaches out to hold Wolf’s hand as he lowers his head. “No Wolf, I myself asked for you to stop me should I ever lose my way. Instead, I should thank you. For all you have done, I don’t deserve you… You… and my men, to still follow me like this,” Genichiro replies, his voice cracking slightly. Wolf twists his hand to hold onto Genichiro’s, linking their fingers together. In a bold move, he leans forward and gathers the man in his arms, hugging him tightly.

Wolf feels Genichiro relax before he’s suddenly pushed away, and Genichiro’s face twists into that of anger.

“No, I don’t forgive you,” the man snaps at him. Wolf feels that mix of shame and dread, his first instinct to immediately school his expression. He shouldn’t have been so optimistic. He’s committed heresy against his master after all. Wolf lowers his head, ready to grovel as he should have done so from the beginning, but instead feels himself being pulled by the collar.

“I don’t forgive you for risking your life to stop me,” Genichiro growls, glaring at Wolf with a mixed facial expression of anger and sadness. “You traded your life with the Black Mortal Blade! If you had succeeded… I would never have forgiven myself, so  _ no _ , Wolf, I will not forgive you for that.”

Genichiro kisses him the next moment, and Wolf admittedly is still confused by the changing moods and words coming from the other man. But as Genichiro kisses him fervently with a quiet sob while he clutches Wolf desperately to his body, they both calm down and eventually separate for breath.

“Please forgive me, my lord,” Wolf murmurs, smiling lightly.

“You fool,” Genichiro whispers, nuzzling into Wolf’s temple.

“What happened to the Mortal Blades?” Wolf asks eventually.

“The Black Mortal Blade… While you were dea - unconscious, it asked me to help it seal the Red Mortal Blade,” Genichiro recounts.

After Wolf had harnessed the Black Mortal Blade’s power and unleashed that powerful attack, the Red Mortal Blade retreated as Genichiro collapsed on his back, barely alive. His mind had cleared then, and when he realised what had happened, he saw Wolf unconscious and crawled over. Wolf wasn’t breathing then, and Genichiro was in a panic.

Having witnessed the man’s despair, the Black Mortal Blade’s spirit reached out to Genichiro and asked if he wanted Wolf back, at the cost of strength and power. Even if it meant that he may be helpless against the Ministry should they return.

Genichiro had agreed without hesitation.

And so the Sword Spirit offered him a way.

**_Wield me and destroy Kurenai, the Red Mortal Blade. I will seal her instead of the cub. This is your last chance, boy. Don’t waste your life on vengeance and madness._ **

Wolf can imagine the Black Blade saying such words. Wolf is reminded of the spirit’s hesitation when he had asked it to release the seal. Perhaps it had thought of this back then.

Genichiro relays how upon striking the Red Mortal Blade with the Black Mortal Blade, he heard the woman’s spirit crying. It took several strikes before the Red Mortal Blade shattered, which sparked black flames that enveloped both the swords and his arms. This strange fire was the cause of Genichiro’s burned flesh, and the doctors have told him that he can no longer wield weapons properly.

“A fitting punishment for an improper lord like me,” Genichiro tells Wolf. “A lord general who can no longer fight is just a waste and a hindrance.” His self-deprecating words prompts Wolf to squeeze his hand. Genichiro looks at him, nervous. “Would you still serve me, Wolf?”

“I shall be your hands then, my lord,” Wolf replies without hesitation. “I will gladly be your blade.” Genichiro stares at him, stunned by his answer. It also earns Wolf another kiss that holds so much heat, passion and gratitude. They have not touched each other so intimately for so long, that both of them seem to feel a breath of fresh air upon physical contact. Their tongues entwine with Wolf settling his hands on Genichiro's waist. Genichiro murmurs his thanks over and over against Wolf's lips as the smaller man holds him closely in his arms.

The Mortal Blades disappeared in that strange black fire, presumably sealed by the Black Blade’s power. Genichiro thinks that perhaps they are better off without them. Perhaps losing his ability to fight will temper him in other ways. The lord sees the good in this, has been blinded by his rage after all, and his weakness has caused such damage. Wolf quietly agrees. The swords held too much power and took even more from their wielders in order for them to harness that strength. Their experience has been a cautionary tale.

Their long-awaited meeting concludes with more kisses, embraces and soft whispers. Wolf remains in Genichiro’s room for the rest of the day.

Genichiro holds a meeting with his men and formally apologises for his mistakes and behaviour. He places his trust in a select few officers and relegates roles to overlook the matters of the castle until he himself is fully healed.

Ashina will be taken care of.

Wolf returns to Genichiro’s chambers nightly, spending more time together to make up for the moments wasted. The shinobi ends up being the lord’s caretaker as well, taking up the role of spreading soothing gel over his burned skin, and keeping him company. Genichiro wouldn’t want anyone else.

He surprises Wolf with a small pouch one day, and at first glance, Wolf recognises it, but he’s not sure. It can’t be the same thing, can it?

Seeing the blank surprise and uncertainty in the other’s eyes, Genichiro chuckles and opens the pouch. Indeed, it holds the same marbles that Wolf bought for him decades ago. Genichiro held onto it to this day; the pouch, though worn, dirty and even singed, is still intact, and so are the marbles within.

“The day you gave this to me, I kept it with me the entire day. Even when the siege of the Ministry came the following day, I had it with me. Maybe they were a safety amulet full of your prayers for me so I managed to escape,” Genichiro tells him with the softest expression Wolf has ever seen on him. He feels his own ears and eyes heat up, and his chest tightening from affection.

“I’m sorry, my lord… The prayer bead bracelet you gave me… Most of it got destroyed during the siege,” Wolf confesses.

Seeing the sadness there, Genichiro can’t help but cup the man’s face and kiss him on the lips to ease his worries. “What’s done is done, Wolf. I trust you would have kept it forever if such an unfortunate thing didn’t happen,” the lord says, smiling gently.

Wolf nods. Indeed, he would have kept it and taken care of it like one would for treasure. Wolf leans against Genichiro, relaxed and mellowed. It’s been peaceful and being able to spend time like this together without worrying for Ashina has been a blessing.

“I think we should get a new set of prayer beads for you to replace the ones lost,” Genichiro suggests. Wolf meets his lord’s smiling gaze with a confused look. “Since we have some time, would you accompany me to Mount Kongo's Senpou Temple for them?”

Wolf’s lips spread into an exasperated smile. “It might be a treacherous journey, my lord. As your shinobi, of course I will have to follow you.”

“Good, I hope you’ll stay by my side always.”

“Always, my lord.”

\- END - 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus this is the end of Crossing Swords. I hope you all enjoyed this ride! It took me a long time, but I finally finished this. Thanks to all who left such supportive comments and being patient with me. I really appreciate your thoughts left in each comment, and they also keep me writing. Finally, a million thanks to Vigils, who has helped me with editing this fic. I owe them so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [writing twitter](http://twitter.com/r3v34kazekami) for updates and fic threads. Join the [Genikiro discord](http://discordapp.com/invite/tDqbVHC) (18 and above ONLY) and talk Genikiro with me and some cool ppl.


End file.
